Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi
by MissKei
Summary: L'amitié est la similitude des âmes, Warrius Zéro était donc destiné à se lier au Capitaine Harlock, rendant ainsi moins amère la blessure d'amitié inconsolable laissée par la disparition de Toshiro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur Leiji Matsumoto et il se peut qu'une guest Star appartenant à Aerandir apparaisse en clin d'œil (auquel cas ce sera précisé).

**Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi**

1

Harlock faisait jouer son verre de vin entre ses doigts en écoutant la douce mélodie qui émanait de la harpe de Mimee, les yeux plongés dans l'océan d'étoiles qui lui faisait face. Dans cette muette contemplation, il était parfaitement immobile. Avec la lumière faible de sa lampe, ses cheveux semblaient d'un noir de jais, ils retombaient en mèches indisciplinées sur un visage froid et fermé où seul un œil brillant luisait d'un éclat métallique intense. Bien malin qui aurait su dire vers quelles pensées était tourné son esprit tumultueux.

La jurassienne s'arrêta soudainement de jouer, le pirate posa son verre et prit un air entendu, demandant pour la forme :

- De l'action en perspective ?

Mimee se teinta d'un faible halo doré et s'approcha de son capitaine.

- Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment. Sois prudent.

Il sourit légèrement, l'avertissement sonnait pour lui comme une promesse d'action et un défi à relever, Mimee savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de tempérer son indomptable besoin de se mesurer à des adversaires à la hauteur. Ils quittèrent tous deux la cabine pour rejoindre la passerelle, Miss Kei ne s'étonnant plus guère qu'Harlock paraisse toujours au bon moment. Elle informa :

- Un vaisseau inconnu et ses intentions sont évidentes, capitaine.

Il regarda le navire incriminé sur l'écran central d'un air intéressé puis changea soudainement d'expression. Pour un œil averti, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce navire de guerre n'était pas totalement inconnu au hors-la-loi. En fines lettres dorées, on lisait clairement « Goliath » sur sa cuirasse sombre et en guise d'emblème une étrange rose noire était gravée juste sous ce nom…

- Il est à la tête d'une petite flotte de vaisseaux éclairs.

- Quelle est sa cible ?

- Apparemment, la planète Andora, affirma la jeune femme.

- Il ne s'y trouve que des civils ! s'indigna le jeune Tadashi Daiba.

- … et de l'uranium, marmonna le premier lieutenant sans lever la tête, dans un coin de la passerelle, tout en faisant tournoyer un modèle miniature d'un avion de guerre allemand d'un siècle passé.

Harlock analysait calmement la situation, sans laisser paraître la moindre expression, les bras croisés.

- Mimee semble penser que le combat est inévitable.

Kei considéra Mimee rapidement et décela de l'inquiétude sous l'apparente sérénité de la jurassienne. Si elle avait une totale confiance en son capitaine, elle avait appris depuis longtemps à se fier aux intuitions de cette étrange compagne de route qui ne se trompait guère dans ses pressentiments. En cet instant précis, cela seul suffisait à réfréner son envie d'action.

- Ce n'est pas sa première attaque du genre. La planète Xena a été réduite en cendres, avança-t-elle prudemment.

- J'ai le Karyu sur les écrans radars, coupa Tadashi.

Harlock et Zéro ne répondaient pas aux même motivations, ne partageaient pas les mêmes idéaux et ne suivaient pas les mêmes règles. Mais de plus en plus souvent, entre deux affrontements, il arrivait que, le temps d'une bataille, leurs actions suivent la même direction.

Yattaran releva la tête de son modèle réduit et considéra le vaisseau mère de la flotte de mercenaires.

- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux vaisseaux contre pareille armada.

Harlock adressa un léger signe à son second avec un sourire de provocation :

- Depuis quand la perspective d'un peu d'action t'effraie-t-elle, Yattaran ?

- M'effrayer ? J'ai juste une maquette à terminer et ce contre-temps est bien fâcheux.

Le capitaine pirate sourit de bon cœur pendant que Tadashi tenta comme à son accoutumée de réprimander le second gradé de bord pour sa légèreté face au danger.

Cependant, contrairement aux pronostics de Mimee, le Goliath n'attaqua pas et passa en hyperespace, s'éclipsant de leur vue en deux temps trois mouvements. Cette disparition inopinée sembla contrarier l'homme en noir qui se retira dans sa cabine l'air soudainement soucieux.

- Encore un vaisseau qui tremble devant notre étendard ! lança Tadashi triomphalement.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Tadashi, c'était un avertissement. Ce navire est juste venu se montrer, expliqua Yattaran, plus intéressé que d'ordinaire par ce qu'il se passait à bord.

- Se montrer ?

- C'est un vaisseau puissant, lourdement blindé, conçu pour le combat et manifestement doté d'un moteur hyperspatial. Il est parfaitement adapté à des missions de frappe et les dégâts qu'il doit provoquer ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Et je jurerai qu'il est doté de torpilles à plasma.

Kei regarda songeuse le sas qui menait aux appartements d'Harlock et ponctua :

- Le capitaine l'a parfaitement compris.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mimee servit deux verres de vin rouge. Elle savait parler quand il fallait et attendit sans hâte qu'il en ressente le besoin, lui tendant sa coupe. Du reste, le silence coûtait peu au pirate qui répugnait aux longs discours et à toute autre sorte de « rapprochement social »…

A errer dans les étoiles, on prend goût à la solitude, même si d'une certaine façon, il n'avait jamais été vraiment seul à bord de ce vaisseau qui réunissait autour de lui d'autres âmes esseulées, d'autres destins brisés, d'autres amoureux de la liberté… « Personne ne peut vivre seul, c'est pourquoi je resterai toujours près de toi » lui affirmait Mimee les soirs où le poids de sa solitude était trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Seule rescapée de son peuple, d'une planète oubliée de tous depuis bien longtemps, elle ne pouvait se défaire d'une certaine mélancolie. Même si ces pirates l'avaient adoptée comme une des leurs, même si Harlock était pour elle une sorte d'âme sœur, il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir différente. Et les tristes mélopées de sa harpe, certaines nuits sur l'Arcadia, résonnaient aux oreilles du capitaine pour lui rappeler que jamais on ne pouvait vivre sans les autres…

Et pourtant, les fantômes qui accompagnaient le pirate semblaient tellement lui suffire que rien ne paraissait plus pouvoir l'atteindre émotionnellement. Ceci expliquait en partie la crainte qu'il inspirait à tous. On craint toujours un homme qui n'a pas peur. Qui n'a pas de sentiments.

- Excellent cru, Mimee.

- Je savais qu'il te plairait.

Instantanément, Harlock se détendit et il lui sembla que la fatigue et la tension accumulées ces derniers temps le quittaient peu à peu. La jurassienne attaqua donc de front.

- Tu connais le commandant du Goliath, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'agissait d'une affirmation davantage que d'une question. Mimee savait sonder les esprits et Harlock savait fermer le sien quand son amie tentait de lire en lui. Elle ne s'y essayait que dans des cas vraiment extrêmes, consciente que ce faisant, elle outrepassait la confiance de son capitaine. Il soupira, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Harlock semblait absorbé par la robe rouge sombre de son vin qui tournait légèrement contre le verre, formant un petit tourbillon pourpre au creux du liquide. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans quelques recoins de son passé auxquels seul son esprit tourmenté avait accès.

- On peut dire que j'ai connu Van dans une autre vie, déclara-t-il, énigmatique, en guise de réponse.

La femme aux cheveux bleus vida son verre sans précipitation, laissant le silence réinvestir la pièce. Tous deux étaient des âmes solitaires, tous deux portaient en eux des éclats bruts vestiges de batailles parfois trop difficiles à surmonter pour des cœurs ordinaires. Le silence était un de leurs éléments, comme l'immensité de l'espace et il n'y avait nulle gêne dans ces moments de mutisme qu'ils partageaient avec une certaine communion de leurs esprits.

- Le passé nous rattrape toujours, Harlock. Y avais-tu songé avant de voir surgir ce vaisseau ?

- Il faut toujours aller de l'avant, Mimee. Tu le sais plus que quiconque. Je laisse d'ordinaire mon passé derrière moi mais aujourd'hui, il me faudra à nouveau faire face à lui. Ceci est désormais mon présent. Mon destin.

La phrase n'en dévoilait pas plus qu'il ne fallait et était chargée de sous-entendus que la jurassienne perçut sans mal. Elle ajouta malgré tout :

- Si nous nous lançons dans une nouvelle bataille, les hommes te suivront mais ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi ils se battent…

- Pour la Terre, Mimee, toujours pour la Terre et pour le droit de vivre selon nos envies, libres.

Les doigts fins et blancs de sa compagne se posèrent délicatement sur la carafe en cristal, elle remplit deux autres verres avec des gestes mesurés.

- L'Arcadia s'inquiète pour toi. Je ne sais s'il connaît ton secret mais il sait que ce nouvel ennemi est puissant.

- Aucun autre vaisseau ne peut faire de l'ombre à l'Arcadia. Le Queen et le Karyu sont de géniales constructions mais ils n'ont pas d'âme...

- Et ils sont de notre côté.

- Le Karyu ? De notre côté ? Contre le Goliath, c'est possible oui, mais ce n'est pas certain. Et voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons croisé le Queen, remarqua tout bas l'homme en noir, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Le Goliath ne sera pas si facile à abattre, n'est-ce pas ? Emeraldas sera forcément de la partie.

Nouveau soupir. Emeraldas. Voici longtemps que les deux pirates ne s'étaient croisés. Leurs rapports s'étaient involontairement tendus après la disparition de Toshiro dont l'ombre restait entre eux comme un poids trop lourd à porter. La femme rousse était encore plus sauvage que le pirate mais l'amitié qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre était bien réelle et Harlock espérait en son for intérieur qu'elle serait plus forte que ce souvenir douloureux devenu prépondérant.

Consciente que son capitaine s'était replongé dans son monde, Mimee s'installa devant sa harpe et laissa courir ses doigts le long des cordes, laissant s'échapper un air très doux qui apaisa immédiatement Harlock. Il sentait le vin réchauffer son corps un peu engourdi par le manque de nourriture et l'alcool lui procurait une sensation de lâcher prise accentuée par la musique de la harpe.

Mais la jurassienne avait bien perçu que quelque chose s'était réveillé dans le cœur du pirate qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir resurgir.

- Capitaine, nous avons retrouvé le Goliath ! déclara la voix de Kei Yuki dans le haut-parleur.

Harlock sortit immédiatement de sa légère torpeur pour quitter sa cabine et bondir sur la passerelle centrale. La jeune femme laissa traîner plus longtemps que de rigueur ses yeux sur son capitaine, puis précisa :

- Il est assez loin, dans la galaxie de Tauron.

Tadashi Daiba leva la tête sur le point lumineux qui clignotait sur la carte affichée sur l'écran principal indiquant l'emplacement du vaisseau. Les pirates n'avaient pas demandé plus d'explications. Ils avaient vu. Cela leur suffisait pour savoir qu'ils allaient entrer en guerre contre ce nouvel ennemi, puis un peu d'action en perspective leur procurait quelques remontées d'adrénaline qui ne leur déplaisaient pas. On n'est pas pirate pour rien !

- On y va, Capitaine ?

Harlock tempéra d'un geste la hâte que montrait le jeune homme.

- Il nous faut avoir plus d'informations sur ce vaisseau pour pouvoir en analyser les points faibles.

- Compris, lança miss Kei en scannant le bâtiment pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

L'opération intéressait également le premier lieutenant qui délaissa ses miniatures pour observer cette nouvelle merveille qui pourrait lui suggérer aussi bien un moyen de l'abattre qu'un moyen de doter l'Arcadia de nouvelles fonctionnalités.

- Je devrais pouvoir aisément reproduire une maquette du Goliath, commenta-t-il enthousiaste, sous les haussements d'épaules de Tadashi et le sourire bienveillant de son supérieur.

A pas de loups, Mimee réapparut sur le Pont, sans un bruit. Elle savait se faire si discrète qu'il n'était pas rare de ne pas remarquer sa venue. Lorsque Harlock sentit sa présence et qu'il se tourna vers elle, elle semblait terrifiée.

- Mimee, que se passe-t-il ?

- ça ne peut pas recommencer… Jura… Tokarga…

Le silence tomba comme un couperet sur la passerelle. Les visages tournés vers elle avec appréhension cherchaient une confirmation de ce qu'ils craignaient de trop bien comprendre. Comme toujours, c'est Harlock qui réagit le premier, sans demander de plus amples explications à la jurassienne qui tremblait de frayeur.

- Où ?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

C'est le Karyu qui fut le premier sur les lieux. A son arrivée sur la planète principale du système de Tauron, le Goliath était déjà loin.

Sur cette petite planète vivait une colonie Terrienne de civils récemment installés pour en exploiter les ressources minières locales. Quelques villes chichement fleuries parsemaient cet astéroïde bien loin de sa planète mère. Mais l'absence de contacts radio et le silence qui régnait sur la petite capitale avait de quoi inquiéter les soldats du Karyu. Des images apocalyptiques apparurent enfin sur l'écran central du vaisseau plongeant ses membres d'équipage dans un spectacle d'épouvante muet : déserts, fumées noires épaisses, brasiers encore rouges et des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir une folie meurtrière…

- Je croyais la grande guerre galactique derrière nous, murmura l'officier mécanicien la gorge sèche.

Cette même grande guerre pendant laquelle Zéro avait perdu sa femme et son enfant, un génocide, une défaite, un souvenir qui ne cicatrise pas…

- Mais pourquoi… ? laissa échapper Warrius Zéro dans un murmure étouffé par l'émotion qui lui étreignait la poitrine.

Pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi ce massacre ? Il n'y avait nul guerrier sur cette planète et nulle richesse à exploiter pour un mercenaire. Mais le commandant du Goliath était-il vraiment un mercenaire ?

Le gradé reprit ses esprits comme il put mais il ne parvenait à prononcer que quelques mots en maîtrisant son émotion.

- Traces de vie ?

L'officier radar humanoïde scanna.

- Affirmatif, commandant.

- Continuez de scanner et passez la planète au peigne fin, je vais voir surplace.

Une première navette emmena Ishikura et Marina au sud de la capitale, une seconde servit au commandant pour atteindre le centre ville. De vastes paysages de poussières s'offrirent à lui dans un silence de plomb et une odeur de sang. Le spectacle était choquant. A côté des corps des habitants, il trouva quelques armes rudimentaires flanquées de l'emblème du Goliath qui avaient inutilement été utilisées sur ces victimes de hasard rarement équipées pour se défendre, parfois des enfants…

Le dégoût, l'injustice, l'effroi lui vrillaient les entrailles, il eût un haut-le-cœur. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut deux gradés bien vivants portant la rose noire du Goliath sur leurs brassards, il sentit une colère indéfinissable monter en lui. Une haine insoupçonnée guida chacun de ses gestes, comme si une force maléfique s'était emparée de lui et lui dictait ses actes dans le seul but de détruire. Il dégaina son Cosmogun et mit en joue les deux soldats surpris qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. De l'autre main, il ramassa une arme blanche rouillée qui gisait sur le sol près d'une petite fille qui avait vu passer trop peu de printemps pour finir ainsi sur cette terre hostile. L'image de sa propre fille défunte s'y superposa un instant et sa colère redoubla.

- Vous souffrirez, comme ils ont souffert.

La voix était glaciale, les intonations tellement déshumanisées que les deux hommes se figèrent, la peur sur le visage. S'ils le supplièrent, Warrius Zéro ne les entendit pas tout aveuglé qu'il était par son désir de vengeance.

Un tir l'atteignit soudain à l'épaule, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. L'arme de fortune lui échappa des mains, atterrissant sur le sol terreux dans un bruit métallique. Il se retourna vivement en direction de l'attaque. Le capitaine Harlock, expression froide, regard perçant, pointait toujours sur lui son Gravity sabre. Il n'eût pas le temps de comprendre, ni de réagir que le pirate avait dévié son arme et abattu de deux coups précis les deux dissidents qui s'effondrèrent sans un bruit.

- Warrius…

Son prénom dans la bouche de l'homme en noir sembla le ramener à la réalité, mais la colère et la folie se reflétaient toujours dans ses prunelles noisette.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Surprise et interrogation se mêlèrent aux sentiments noirs qui animaient son cœur. Le pirate poursuivit sur le même ton, sans émotion :

- Venge-toi sans haine. Ne deviens pas comme eux.

Mais ce massacre, cette violence, quel cœur peut supporter un poids si lourd sans sombrer dans la démence ?

- Tu n'as aucun sens moral, que sais-tu de ce que je ressens ?

- J'ai vu trop souvent cette lueur dans les yeux des hommes. Et trop souvent elle les a perdus. Je comprends ta colère, domine-la, apprivoise-la, digère ta souffrance et sois juste.

- Juste ? Mais il n'y a pas de justice possible face à ça !

Zéro hurlait à présent, incapable d'apaiser le flot de fureur qui l'animait, le sang coulait légèrement de sa blessure, mais galvanisé comme il était, il ne sentait rien. Harlock pointait toujours son arme sur son ami.

- Rien ne justifie de tels actes mais tu perdrais ton âme si tu t'abaissais à leur faire subir le même châtiment. La haine n'engendre rien d'autre que mépris et désolation.

- Tes crimes te collent à la peau Harlock, alors ton sens de la justice…

Le capitaine rebelle ne s'offensa pas et n'éleva pas la voix, son poing toujours fermement serré sur la crosse de son arme. Pourtant, le terrien avait littéralement craché cette dernière phrase.

- Il est trop tard pour mon âme… pas pour la tienne. Zéro, garde le contrôle. Bats-toi pour ce que tu as en toi, pour tes valeurs, pour éviter qu'un tel carnage n'assombrisse d'autres cœurs. Ne sombre pas maintenant, c'est eux qui gagneraient. Ne comprends-tu pas ?

Il abaissa enfin son sabre et répéta :

- Venge-toi sans haine. Tue sans plaisir.

Le commandant Zéro sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, ses doigts se desserrèrent, il lâcha l'arme qu'il tenait encore dans sa main droite et il se laissa tomber à terre à genoux. Il fut secoué d'un spasme et d'un haut-le-cœur et laissa la bile lui brûler la gorge. Harlock ne bougea pas.

- Insuffle-moi de ta force, Harlock…

L'homme balafré s'avança doucement vers lui, lui intimant d'un geste l'ordre de se lever. Les deux hommes se firent face, sans un mot, les yeux dans les yeux. La glace contre la braise. Dans le regard du pirate, Zéro vit soudain tout ce que ce spectacle avait de déjà vécu pour eux deux. Lui aussi avait déjà été confronté à pareil drame. Tokarga, Jura et combien d'autres planètes rayées de l'univers par la folie d'un être, d'un peuple ? Cette réalité lui tourna la tête et devant l'inébranlable solidité de l'homme en noir, il murmura dans un souffle :

- Où puises-tu la force de vivre dans un monde aussi laid ?

Lentement, Harlock posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée de son vis-à-vis. Malgré son immense tristesse, celui-ci sentit de la chaleur dans ce simple geste.

- Je la trouve dans le sourire d'une petite fille, le souvenir d'un ami, le parfum d'une rose…

La voix douce du pirate avait une intonation nouvelle, comme un aveu, une confidence, une autorisation à lire en lui un peu de ce qu'il gardait au fond de son âme troublée. Le temps d'un instant, fugace. Puis la faille se referma, faisant taire l'émotion légère dont le vibrato de sa voix était teinté. Et le ton plus ferme, il ajouta :

- C'est à toi de trouver pourquoi tu te bats, à toi de trouver ce qui te fait avancer…

Il regarda le capitaine rebelle s'éloigner lentement de ce lieu oublié par les dieux avec un sentiment mitigé. De cet homme auquel il s'était souvent confronté au cours de sa vie, il ne savait presque rien… Même s'ils s'étaient déjà combattus l'un l'autre, le respect avait été presque immédiat et s'il ne partageait pas les idéaux portés par le drapeau noir du pirate, Zéro avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il y trouvait. Il se rappela de la chaleur, du rire, de la confiance incroyable qu'il y avait entre Harlock et son ami Toshiro, affranchis de tout, libres, ensemble…

_Le souvenir d'un ami._

Trouve-t-on vraiment de la force dans les souvenirs douloureux ? Le soldat se le demanda, tant celui de son épouse et de sa fille lui paraissait difficile à évoquer avec le sourire. Il porta la main à son épaule blessée par le pirate…

_J'ai un frère ennemi, c'est un début de réponse…  
_


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Le capitaine Harlock rejoignit son équipage sans plus attendre, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour les malheureux habitants de cette planète. La lassitude et l'impuissance pesaient sur chacun de ses pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs de l'Arcadia.

_Van, pourquoi ?_

Il entra avec fracas sur le pont silencieux du vaisseau où personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'approcha de Mimee et l'encercla de ses bras puissants, geste extrêmement rare de sa part, et d'une voix ferme, il murmura :

- Je te fais la promesse qu'il paiera pour ça.

Kei Yuki interrompit la solennité de l'instant d'une simple phrase :

- Demande de contact du Goliath.

Elle ne sut que lire dans le regard soudain troublé de son capitaine : colère, surprise ou appréhension ?

Il accepta d'un geste brusque la mise en relation.

Sur l'écran, une étonnante silhouette apparue aux yeux des pirates de l'Arcadia qui s'étaient tous attendus à voir un barbare de la pire espèce aux commandes du vaisseau maudit. Or, le colonel Van Haro était tout le contraire d'un rustre. La délicatesse de ses traits avait quelque chose d'incroyablement féminin. Un visage angélique finement ciselé, encadré d'une chevelure d'un blond parfait offrait deux grands yeux pareils à un océan turquoise sur un teint d'un blanc de porcelaine. Mais cette beauté aristocratique était contrebalancée par l'éclat acier de ces mêmes yeux. Un frisson parcourait quiconque regardait cet homme-là dans les yeux, des yeux sans vie, sans âme… Un véritable _Dorian Gray_.

- Harlock, je suis heureux, cela faisait si longtemps.

Kei vit cette fois-ci clairement les poings du pirate se contracter.

- Van. Arrête cette folie, lança-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'ange blond partit dans un rire démoniaque qui n'avait rien de joyeux et qui acheva de figer les membres de l'Arcadia.

- Arrêter ? Je commence à peine à m'amuser !

Puis son regard bleu lagon se fixa sur Harlock comme un fusil verrouille sa cible.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches…Harlock. Que tu saches que je n'ai rien oublié.

S'en suivit un court silence et le Goliath coupa la transmission. Tadashi n'eût pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres qu'Harlock avait déjà brusquement quitté la passerelle pour rejoindre sa cabine. Il se tourna vers la jurassienne :

- Tu savais qu'ils se connaissaient ?

Le reproche était perceptible dans la voix du jeune scientifique bien que le capitaine ne fut pourtant pas connu pour son penchant pour la confidence. Mimee fit un signe négatif de la tête. Yattaran, d'ordinaire étranger aux échanges concernant autre chose que la mécanique et les maquettes, déclara :

- Est-ce que c'est important de le savoir ?

- Oui, ça peut nous aider à le combattre !

- Et moi, je pense que si c'était le cas, le capitaine nous en aurait parlé.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que c'est son problème. Que nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir pour livrer bataille.

Kei Yuki qui se gardait bien de juger son capitaine, fut soulagée d'avoir un motif valable pour changer de sujet :

- Le Commandant Zéro demande une liaison radio.

Tadashi soupira bruyamment :

- Il ne manquait plus que se coltiner ces incapables de la flotte terrienne ! Nous n'avons pas de comptes à rendre à ces lâches.

- ça suffit à présent !

Il se retourna aussitôt. La voix autoritaire du capitaine Harlock, de retour sur le pont, n'appelait plus le moindre commentaire. Mais l'impétuosité de la jeunesse aidant, Tadashi ne brillait pas par son obéissance. Harlock anticipa cependant la protestation colérique qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son jeune ami :

- Tadashi. Ne sois pas si prompt à juger.

Il ne sut si son capitaine se référait à ses secrets à propos du vaisseau ennemi ou à la méfiance du garçon envers le Karyu mais son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait un peu des deux.

- Kei, mets-moi en contact.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. La voix de Zéro se fit entendre :

- Harlock, je te propose une trêve… [la voix hésita un moment], et une alliance, le temps de venir à bout du Goliath.

- Une proposition approuvée par le Gouvernement Terrien ?

Harlock n'avait pu réprimer un sarcasme dans la voix, il était déjà las de trop d'échanges verbaux, de trop de temps perdu. Il précisa :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Un silence. Court mais lourd de réflexion, d'égos blessés, de choix stratégiques…

- Je ne te propose pas mon aide. Je te demande la tienne.

L'expression froide du capitaine pirate s'adoucit. Il savait combien cette phrase avait du coûter à son orgueilleux adversaire. Il savait quel aveu d'impuissance cela devait sembler aux membres d'équipage du Karyu. C'était du courage surtout. Celui de mettre de côté les jugements, sa réputation… pour éviter le pire à bien des hommes.

Seulement Harlock avait coutume de faire cavalier seul… Après une hésitation, la réponse parvint cependant au commandant terrien :

- C'est entendu.

Léger étonnement du côté des pirates, probablement aussi marqué que celui qui devait animer les soldats du Karyu. Warrius Zéro parut soulagé. Un refus l'aurait davantage discrédité devant ses hommes.

- Rendez-vous sur Gun Frontier pour mettre en commun nos informations. Mon « aide » n'ira pas plus loin.

La liaison fut coupée là sans attendre de réactions des terriens.

- Tu leur fais confiance ? demanda Tadashi avec un ton réprobateur.

Harlock planta un regard dur dans les yeux de son jeune ami et sa voix était tranchante dans sa réponse :

- As-tu bien vu cette planète ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'une seconde auparavant.

- Veux-tu t'y rendre pour contempler ce carnage et sentir tout ce que ces images ne te montrent pas [il désignait l'écran central] : l'odeur du sang, l'odeur de la mort, la poussière ferreuse que tu y respires, l'impuissance… ?

- Capitaine…

- Tadashi, le commandant Zéro a mis ses préjugés et ses opinions de côté uniquement parce que _ça_, c'est au-dessus de tous nos différends. Et je respecte cela.

Tadashi baissa piteusement la tête et s'apprêta à quitter le pont sans un mot. Harlock le retint un instant pour ajouter :

- Mais puisque tu doutes, je te laisse m'accompagner sur Gun Frontier.

Le garçon releva la tête et fut reconnaissant de cette invitation qui prouvait qu'Harlock, même s'il ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions, faisait cas de ce que pensaient ses compagnons. Il remercia d'un signe.

Le capitaine Harlock croisa ses bras et plongea un regard profond dans la galaxie pendant que Tori-San, son curieux volatile, se perchait sur son épaule en coassant son nom. Kei Yuki admirait l'allure fière de son commandant, pesant toute la sagesse des mots qu'ils venaient de dire lorsque dame Mazu, son couteau de cuisine à la main, entra sur le pont, rompant ce silence un peu lourd :

- Personne n'ira nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas repris des forces ! C'est bien les hommes, ça, la bataille, toujours la bataille et rien dans le ventre ! Allez capitaine, je vous ai préparé un bon ragoût !

Certains pirates la charrièrent mais pour qui savait bien voir, l'aplomb de Mazu était surtout un moyen de cacher l'angoisse suscitée par cet astre cimetière qu'ils avaient abordé et Harlock lui sut gré de ses efforts au point d'accepter l'invitation sans broncher.

Mazu n'était pas toute jeune, elle comptait même parmi les membres de l'Arcadia les plus âgés mais elle aimait bien cette vie sur ce vaisseau pirate. Elle avait rembarqué sans la moindre hésitation, à l'instar de chacun, lorsqu'Harlock, lassé d'une longue retraite avait ressurgi avec son pavillon. Elle préparait chaque jour les repas de ces hommes rustres et bruyants mais au grand cœur, elle râlait souvent mais c'était devenu plus un jeu et une habitude qu'une réelle revendication. Elle avait sa place sur l'Arcadia et elle s'y sentait chez elle. Ses éternelles disputes avec le docteur Zéro donnaient de la vie aux couloirs métalliques du vaisseau, tout comme les batailles qu'elle livrait en cuisine contre le chat et le corbeau qu'Harlock semblait considérer comme des membres à part entière de son bâtiment.

- Kei, direction Gun Frontier.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota : (*) Bob, l'octodian, ainsi que son Bloody Metal, appartiennent à Aerandir, mais il était tout à fait logique qu'il passe par Gun Frontier à un moment ou à un autre... Bon et puis, je suis trop fan des aventures de Bob..._

5.

Gun Frontier portait bien son nom. Principale ville d'une petite planète neutre, atypique et hors du temps, avec une ambiance Far West indiscutable, elle était connue comme une halte incontournable pour les amateurs d'alcools forts en mal d'action. Les bars y étaient nombreux et les duels fréquents. Pirates, mercenaires, chasseurs de primes s'y retrouvaient autour de beuveries mémorables qui faisaient la renommée de cet astre à part. L'équipage de l'Arcadia ne faisait pas exception, il allait sans dire qu'ils adoraient tous cet endroit sur lequel ils décompressaient parfois de trop de temps passé dans l'espace. Bien qu'Harlock ne soit pas naturellement tourné vers le passé, il avait un attachement tout particulier pour cette planète où, autrefois, il avait souvent traîné ses guêtres avec son ami Toshiro et avec la farouche Emeraldas.

Souvenirs d'une autre époque, pas plus insouciante, mais placée sous le signe de l'amitié. C'est en solitaire pourtant que le capitaine Harlock posait désormais ses éperons sur le sol terreux de Gun Frontier. Les affiches mettant sa tête à prix étaient là depuis bien des années et sa réputation était si étendue dans l'espace qu'il y avait fort longtemps que nul ne s'était essayé à se frotter à lui pour la somme indiquée. Une somme élevée pourtant avec laquelle on pouvait sans problème se payer un aller-retour sur le Galaxy Express 999.

Les deux autres affiches étaient toujours là également. Toshiro. Emeraldas. SSX.

- A ta santé mon ami.

Routine du premier verre consommé.

Warrius Zéro eut conscience d'entrer dans un sanctuaire où il n'avait pas sa place, en poussant les portes de ce saloon Bloody Metal*. Il était accompagné de deux de ses hommes, les humanoïdes n'étant pas très bien acceptés sur cette planète. Harlock, au comptoir, n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir la présence de son rival.

- Ta garde rapprochée peut rester dehors, Zéro.

Zéro fit taire d'un geste silencieux la réplique cinglante que le plus jeune de ses soldats s'apprêtait à sortir. Il venait en paix. Inutile d'attiser les conflits. Plusieurs pirates de l'Arcadia, attablés autour de grandes tables de bois circulaires, tenaient déjà une ou deux pintes dans leur main. Ils avaient tous cessé de parler pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Le signe discret d'Harlock fut suffisant pour qu'ils reprennent leurs activités et leurs plaisanteries troupières comme si de rien n'était.

_Il a pleine autorité sur eux._

- On est bien clair. La discussion est entre toi et moi. Tes hommes n'existent pas en ce qui me concerne.

Voix dure, tranchée et impatiente. Éclat d'acier dans le regard. Warrius Zéro se contracta mais se retint de répondre le « Pour qui te prends-tu » qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

L'homme balafré se retourna vers son jeune ami assis près de lui.

- Tadashi, que dirais-tu d'échanger deux mots avec ces messieurs pour parfaire ton opinion ?

- Nous n'avons rien à vous prouver ! lâcha finalement le commandant terrien, légèrement courroucé.

Haussement de sourcil du capitaine pirate.

- Au contraire. Vous avez à nous prouver que nous ne perdons pas notre temps ici, avec vous.

L'autre allait répondre mais fut pris de court par la dernière phrase du pirate prononcée d'une voix neutre :

- Tu es libre de partir.

Tadashi s'était dirigé vers la porte du saloon escortant les deux hommes qui tardaient à se retirer. Comme Zéro ne bougeait toujours pas :

- Deux whiskies, Bob*.

L'Octodian qui tenait le Bloody Metal connaissait Harlock de longue date, il se plaisait à provoquer souvent le pirate persuadé qu'il existait entre eux un lien amical qui n'avait pas besoin d'être décrété. Cette complicité tolérée par le redouté rebelle lui permettait de jouir d'un certain respect sur la planète. Personne ne touchait à un ami d'Harlock s'il tenait à la vie. Bob posa deux verres devant les deux hommes.

- C'est pour moi.

Harlock remercia silencieusement. Zéro s'assit enfin.

- Tu n'aurais pas accepté cette rencontre si tu ne croyais pas qu'elle avait un sens.

Le regard orageux d'Harlock trahissait toujours une certaine impatience qui contrariait l'impétueux terrien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé ton aide.

- Il y a autre chose en jeu que nos simples rivalités.

- Et tu te crois à la hauteur pour vaincre ce vaisseau ?

Le reproche était non-équivoque, Zéro était toujours sur la défensive.

- Tu sous-entends quoi ? Que j'ai merdé sur Tauron? Alors oui, j'ai merdé. Excuse-moi d'éprouver des sentiments, excuse-moi de n'être pas aussi déshumanisé que toi, excuse-moi d'avoir eu mal pour ces gens-là !

- Je crois qu'on va en rester là.

Harlock se leva promptement, Zéro lui attrapa le poignet. A une table de là, Kei Yuki dégaina son cosmogun immédiatement. Arrêt sur image. Le Terrien regarda l'arme pointée sur lui et ne desserra pas pour autant son emprise.

- Harlock, je t'en prie.

Le pirate se rassit sans un mot. Zéro le lâcha. Kei rengaina.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Bordel, Harlock, tu me connais. Tu me provoques, t'espérais quoi ?

Le pirate vida silencieusement son verre et en commanda un autre d'un simple signe de tête.

- Je ne te sous-estime pas, Zéro, ni toi, ni la puissance de ton vaisseau, commença-t-il alors que le terrien éprouvait un léger soulagement.

L'homme en noir poursuivit :

- Cet homme est dangereux. Il n'a rien à perdre.

- Tu sembles bien le connaître.

- Suffisamment pour te mettre en garde. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance si tu hésites face à lui.

Zéro sentait l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. Il faisait tourner son verre, hésitant à terminer d'un coup le liquide ambré. Ce faisant, il regardait le visage marqué de son vis-à-vis. Les cheveux longs du pirate tombaient en mèches indisciplinées sur le bandeau noir qui cachait une partie de son visage. Sous ce masque, cette cicatrice et cette dureté, un visage aux traits fins et à l'allure fière lui conférait une aura indéniable qui ne pouvait inspirer que le respect ou la crainte. Dans cet unique œil d'une extrême opacité se reflétaient mille pensées obscures inaccessibles aux autres. Warrius tressaillit et voulut donner le change :

- Il fallait que je te voie…

Le rebelle tourna imperceptiblement son regard orageux vers lui.

- Je sais que tu t'en fous, je voulais te remercier pour ton intervention, tes mots… et m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire.

Ce disant, il montrait son épaule blessée. L'autre ne répondit pas Zéro, enhardi par l'alcool, poursuivit cependant :

- Toi et moi, c'était plus simple du temps de nos rivalités sportives.

Pensée furtive d'une époque où dans la souffrance, il y avait encore la chaleur de l'amitié. Il redevint sérieux rappelé à lui-même par les images terribles, plus récentes, qu'ils venaient de vivre :

- Tu connais Van Haro, Harlock. Tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cet homme n'a pas d'âme, il est plus fort que toi. Restez en dehors de ça.

- Alors, tu pars en croisade, c'est bien ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis si fragile ? Que mon âme n'a pas assez souffert pour m'endurcir ?

- Nous avons tous nos failles, elles font ce que nous sommes. Mais lui, il a façonné sa haine sur ses blessures, il ne vit que pour sa vengeance, détruire. Il a vendu son âme au diable.

- Alors, combattons-le ensemble !

Harlock ne semblait pas sûr, il paraissait las également. Il déploya une carte avec des gestes lents.

- Voilà ce que nous savons du Goliath.

La discussion durait depuis un petit moment déjà, lorsque les portes du saloon s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette bien connue des pirates de l'espace. Warrius Zéro qui tournait le dos à l'entrée décela un léger trouble sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du rebelle.

La silhouette, enveloppée d'une grande cape marron-pourpre, s'avança vers Harlock d'un pas vif et décidé sans aucun regard pour les autres personnes présentes.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps, Emeraldas.

- Harlock.

Zéro eut du mal à reconnaître la femme pirate qu'il avait côtoyée à quelques rares reprises bien des années auparavant avec Harlock et Toshiro. Sa stature élancée, sa crinière rousse, son port altier et une cicatrice sur un visage de lionne faisaient d'Emeraldas un véritable miroir féminin du capitaine Harlock. Mais la froideur sur ce visage de femme était bien plus terrifiante que celle de son homologue masculin. De fait, Zéro perçut immédiatement la tristesse que ce visage inspirait à son compagnon. La voix sans expression de la nouvelle venue reprit :

- Nous avons à parler.

Harlock répondit à cette invitation peu amène en suivant la fière amazone dehors sans un mot.

- Ce Van Haro est-il bien la personne à laquelle je pense ?

Léger signe d'assentiment. Emeraldas posa ses yeux sur son ami et lut une lueur triste dans son regard.

_Oublier. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Mais c'est si difficile._

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé à un autre être humain ? Elle prit sur elle pour donner de la douceur à sa voix.

- Je suis désolée, Harlock.

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Si ce n'est lui permettre de trouver le repos. Dans la mort. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il cherche ?

Elle soupira à son tour.

- Où a-t-il trouvé un vaisseau pareil ?

Il fit signe qu'il l'ignorait.

- Il a énormément d'appuis. [nouvelle pause] Je serai là, à tes côtés.

- Emeraldas…

- Je t'en prie. _Il_ n'aurait jamais permis que je t'abandonne.

Leurs deux regards de glace s'accrochèrent en silence, se comprenant sans le nommer, lui, l'ami disparu, ce vide entre eux deux, ce froid dans leur cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Warrius Zéro s'était isolé sur le perron de ce petit bar anachronique, il regardait songeur la silhouette noire du capitaine Harlock en pleine discussion avec son alter égo féminin. Il y avait un écho réel entre ces deux là, ils partageaient les mêmes idées, les mêmes idéaux. Pour eux deux l'espace avait remplacé toute terre à fouler, il était devenu le lieu où ils pouvaient évoluer librement, leur Arcadie. Zéro ne serait jamais comme eux, il aimait sa terre, ses paysages, ses imperfections, il acceptait les concessions, les compromis, il pouvait amputer un peu ses rêves pour cette planète bleue.

- Il vous estime.

Le commandant sursauta. Mimee venait de le rejoindre avec sa discrétion habituelle, une coupe de vin à la main. Elle lui indiqua son capitaine d'un discret mouvement de la main.

Zéro se sentit inexplicablement en confiance. Était-ce la douceur de la voix de la jurassienne ou bien simplement ces quelques mots qui lui procuraient cette sensation d'apaisement, le rassurant dans cette improbable alliance qu'il avait lui-même sollicitée ?

- Je suppose que oui. Nos façons de voir ne sont pas si diamétralement opposées et parfois, j'aimerais que nous puissions être véritablement alliés.

- Harlock porte parfois le poids du monde dans son cœur, respectant des promesses auxquelles il ne dérogera jamais quoiqu'il advienne. Cela seul le fait avancer.

Il se tourna vers elle. Dans ses grands yeux jaunes sans pupilles, on lisait toute la tendresse et le respect qu'elle avait pour l'homme dont elle parlait. Elle serait toujours là près de lui, créature fragile dotée d'une incroyable puissance surnaturelle dès lors que celui auquel elle avait voué son existence était en danger. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Insoupçonnable.

- Lui et vous…

Elle se teinta d'un léger halo lumineux. Cette question-là, personne ne l'avait jamais officiellement posée sur l'Arcadia. Il était évident que Mimee avait un statut à part, la seule à partager la cabine du capitaine, la seule à s'autoriser à discuter ses choix. Les plus hardis prêtaient une improbable idylle à la jurassienne et son capitaine, les plus romantiques voyaient en elle un ange gardien, une complicité qui touchait au spirituel. Enfin, les plus perspicaces devinaient la cohabitation de deux solitudes qui s'étaient reconnues. Mais dans tous les cas, les hommes de l'Arcadia craignaient trop la colère ou le Gravity sabre de leur charismatique leader pour hasarder le moindre sous-entendu.

- … nous nous comprenons.

Kei Yuki rejoignit cet inhabituel tandem, avec une coupe à la main, elle aussi. Sa voix claire égaya la solennité de la conversation :

- Méfiez-vous commandant, Mimee peut être redoutable si le capitaine court le moindre danger.

Kei Yuki. Un membre pilier de l'Arcadia. Connue pour une loyauté sans failles envers Harlock. Magnifique jeune femme plantureuse, aux yeux bleus, aux fins cheveux blonds, archétype de la beauté féminine pour bien des hommes… Et cependant, aucun des membres rustres de l'équipage, pourtant parfois en mal de femmes, n'aurait osé poser le moindre regard inconvenant sur cette très jolie demoiselle qui allait jusqu'à oser l'uniforme de pirate rose. Bon, il est vrai que manquer de respect à Kei, c'était également risquer de se confronter au courroux du capitaine, mais il s'agissait d'autre chose. Tous la respectaient et à ce titre, elle était des leurs.

Son admiration pour Harlock était notoire, tout comme le penchant évident qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais la jeune fille ne demandait rien, rien d'autre que de servir sur ce vaisseau à ses côtés. Libre. Elle aimait naviguer et la confiance d'Harlock qui lui déléguait souvent la barre de l'Arcadia semblait convenir à ses aspirations personnelles. Elle avait l'âme d'un pirate, elle le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle s'adressa à Mimee cette fois-ci, d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Cette bataille-ci sera plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, n'est-ce pas ?

Et indiquant à son amie d'un geste rapide la femme rousse qui discutait toujours avec leur capitaine.

- Il en faut beaucoup pour faire sortir Emeraldas de sa tanière…

- Elle aussi connaît l'identité du commandant du Goliath, intervient Zéro en rappelant, dans le même temps, sa présence aux deux femmes.

- C'est quelqu'un qui les touche, qui ravive des souvenirs, commenta Mimee comme pour elle-même.

A ces mots, tous trois ne purent s'empêcher de tourner ensemble leur visage vers les deux commandants pirates. Harlock semblait moins calme que d'ordinaire et si la présence d'Emeraldas y était probablement en partie pour quelque chose, Warrius Zéro imaginait aisément que Mimee visait juste, il rectifia dans un murmure :

- Non, c'est quelqu'un qui le touche, _lui_.

A ces mots, Kei parut pleinement réaliser la présence du soldat terrien à leur côté, elle le sonda du regard s'étonnant de l'empathie qu'elle devinait chez lui. Empathie d'autant plus remarquable qu'il n'était pas aisé de pénétrer l'univers intérieur d'Harlock fortement verrouillé aux assauts extérieurs.

- Vous finirez sous le drapeau noir à trop nous fréquenter.

Zéro sourit au commentaire de la jeune femme et la « rassura » :

- Il n'y a pas de danger. N'y voyez aucune critique mais la piraterie ne sera jamais ma voie. J'aime trop la discipline.

Elle n'argumenta pas devant la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux du commandant, celle des leaders qui savent pourquoi ils se battent. Quelque soit le crédo de Zéro, il se battait avec la même ferveur qu'Harlock, avec la même foi en ce qui guidait ses pas. _Il est plusieurs chemins._


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

La conversation en aparté ayant pris fin entre Harlock et Emeraldas, le capitaine pirate s'approcha du commandant terrien, suivi de son amie qui affichait une indifférence marquée à l'encontre du seul d'entre eux à ne pas arborer la tête de mort qui symbolisait à elle seule tout ce pourquoi les pirates se battaient.

- Nous avons une base de ralliement secrète…

Le pirate s'interrompit un instant et se tourna vers sa compagne, attendant un geste d'assentiment qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Pas de problèmes pour moi, si tu lui fais confiance.

Harlock parut presque étonné qu'Emeraldas ne rechigne pas d'avantage à dévoiler au terrien l'emplacement de la station de réparation créée de toute pièce par le professeur Oyama à la seule fin d'apporter le soin nécessaire à l'Arcadia et au Queen Emeraldas s'ils venaient à être endommagés par une quelconque avarie. L'îlot de l'Ombre morte, c'était son nom –dernier hommage au Death Shadow- n'avait jamais été découvert jusque là et avait largement rempli sa fonction. Toshiro s'était surpassé. En plus de l'aspect fonctionnel de cette base entièrement mécanisée et automatisée, il y avait recréé un véritable écosystème sur le modèle de la Terre. Rivières et pelouses verdoyantes pouvaient accueillir les pirates le temps de la réparation dans un endroit où il faisait bon vivre. Le cœur généreux de ce petit homme de sciences débordait de l'affection qu'il vouait à son inséparable ami et à la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne fallait guère chercher plus loin l'inspiration qui l'avait poussé à faire naître ce petit paradis auto-suffisant.

Emeraldas précisa cependant, toujours sans un regard pour Warrius Zéro :

- _Il_ l'a toujours considéré comme l'un des nôtres.

Était-ce donc si dur de le nommer… Après toutes ces années ? Fallait-il encore que son nom leur brûle les lèvres, ravivant des douleurs que leurs deux cœurs sauvages gardaient intactes ?

Il sembla à Zéro que l'emploi de ce pronom répondait à un pacte tacite entre les deux pirates. Toshiro Oyama. _C'était donc ça, cette gêne, ce froid entre eux_. Ce petit homme systématiquement sous-estimé à cause de sa taille et de son physique, génial inventeur, ami fidèle, amoureux transi, maladroit, jovial, indéniablement attachant… Combien de fois Zéro s'était-il demandé ce qui avait pu pousser deux êtres aussi diamétralement opposés qu'Harlock et Toshiro à s'entendre ? Et que dire du lien entre la belle et la bête ? Et puis un jour il l'avait rencontré, il avait été séduit comme beaucoup par son intelligence vive à l'étroit dans son corps trop chétif. Par sa générosité, sa simplicité, son humour. Oui évidemment, un homme de ce calibre devait laisser un bien grand vide…

Il détacha ses yeux de la pirate rousse qui semblait aussi froide que l'équipage exclusivement humanoïde qui composait son vaisseau pour reporter son attention sur Harlock, croisant son regard sombre qui ne laissait, comme à l'accoutumée, rien transparaître de l'évidente nostalgie que cet échange devait réveiller en lui.

_Si comme elle le dit, tu as confiance en moi, pourquoi ne pas me dire qui est cet homme que tu redoutes tant ?_

- Connaître l'emplacement de cette base pourra te rendre un fier service si ton vaisseau devait être endommagé par le Goliath.

Le ton neutre du capitaine Harlock avait à nouveau sorti Zéro de ses pensées.

- L'éperon de l'Arcadia, les feux de Saint-Elme du Karyu, notre maniement de la barre, ma flotte, tout cela ne suffirait donc pas à venir à bout de ce vaisseau ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Le colonel Van Haro ne craint pas la mort, il a pactisé avec des êtres noirs auxquels tu n'aurais jamais imaginé t'adresser même dans les cas les plus extrêmes…

Zéro avala l'information, comprenant mieux l'étendue du désastre qu'il avait vu quelques heures à peine auparavant. Harlock lui tendit le papier sur lequel il avait inscrit les coordonnées spatiales pour atteindre la station et il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, laissant résonner le cliquetis métallique de ses éperons sur le sol. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner où ses pas le guidaient. Zéro l'avait vue en atterrissant sur Gun Frontier. Une simple stèle surmontée d'un curieux chapeau marron troué.

- Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Décidément, Mimee avait la dérangeante habitude d'être là sans être remarquée. Ce qui était étrange pour Zéro, ce n'était pas de l'entendre citer Lamartine - autrement dit, un poète terrien – mais de noter une fois encore que cette assertion correspondait très justement à ses pensées à lui. Télépathe ? Ou bien qui a le don de lire les cœurs ?

Il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de n'être pas à sa place sur cette planète. Il vit d'un œil la femme pirate s'éloigner promptement rejoindre son bâtiment et il éprouva le besoin de faire de même.

* * *

Sitôt qu'il arriva sur la passerelle de son navire, les questions fusèrent… Le premier officier, Ishikura, jeune homme impétueux, attaqua sur le sujet sensible que Marina n'avait pas osé aborder devant le regard préoccupé de son supérieur…

- Comment s'est passée l'entrevue avec le pirate ?

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du soldat.

- Plutôt bien, je dois dire, même si Harlock ne brille pas vraiment par son sens de la conversation.

Ishikura fit une moue sceptique. Un peu déçu de la réponse, il hasarda malgré tout :

- Tu veux dire qu'il était muet et…euh… pacifique ?

Zéro laissa entendre son rire clair qui résonnait comme une jolie mélodie aux oreilles de Marina Oki dont les battements de cœur s'accéléraient chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

- Dans l'adversité, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de survivre que de conclure une trêve temporaire.

Il redevint sérieux et s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'il demanda :

- Le Goliath n'est pas réapparu ?

Les soldats se regardèrent. Marina osa :

- Euh, suite à notre rapport, le gouverneur a été formel… on ne poursuit pas le Goliath. Pour le gouvernement, il n'y a que l'Arcadia qui compte…

- Mais c'est absurde ! Harlock est ce qu'il est mais ce n'est pas un ennemi de la Terre. Il y a de la haine, en revanche, dans le comportement de ce colonel Haro !

Zéro ne décolérait pas. Il pouvait comprendre que le pirate soit considéré comme un ennemi du gouvernement. Il attaquait sans vergogne des spatio-cargos pour refaire ses provisions en faisant parfaitement fi des règlements terriens. Mais de là à le considérer comme l'homme à abattre, cela n'était pas juste.

Le Goliath avait surgi de nulle part, commandé par un homme de chaire et de sang, pour une fois. Il avait frappé des colonies terriennes, des vaisseaux de passage sans réelle logique décelable. Mais surtout, il frappait fort et vite. Il naviguait bien. De mémoire d'homme, cela faisait bien des années qu'aucun navire de ce type ne s'était illustré ainsi. Le Karyu, l'Arcadia, le Queen Emeraldas et avant eux le Death Shadow, voilà les vaisseaux qui imposaient le respect dans l'univers tant par leur construction propre que par la prestance de celui qui les commandait. Et le Goliath semblait jouer dans la même cours que ces bâtiments-là.

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet lorsqu'il déclara :

- Un vaisseau qui s'attaque à une colonie terrienne avec une telle violence devient _pour moi_ une priorité. Ce serait folie que de ne pas anticiper la prochaine attaque. Comme ce serait folie de songer un seul instant qu'il s'agit d'une attaque isolée.

Le commandant Zéro se tourna vers tous ses hommes et interrogea non sans une certaine autorité dans la voix :

- Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui pensent réellement que l'Arcadia représente un danger supérieur au Goliath ?

Légers murmures dans l'assemblée.

- Ishikura ?

Le premier officier était connu de tous pour son envie de mettre le pirate sous les verrous. Il faut reconnaître que la récompense était alléchante. Mais surtout, à l'instar de son commandant autrefois, il pensait que le Karyu ne pouvait souffrir un tel rival dans l'espace…

- Non, commandant. Nous avons tous vu de quoi le Goliath était capable. Mais Harlock…

- Le Goliath détruit. Son objectif est de détruire. Le capitaine Harlock peut sembler un pauvre fou à la tête d'une horde d'allumés défendant on ne sait trop quel rêve de s'affranchir de toute autorité mais je ne l'ai jamais vu attaquer des civils. _Jamais_.

Zéro avait retrouvé l'autorité qui le caractérisait sur son vaisseau, le discours était engagé, impétueux, extrêmement affirmatif.

Et pour couper court à tout débat polémique, il trancha d'un ton ferme:

- L'Arcadia redeviendra une priorité lorsque le Goliath sera rayé du Ciel. Pour l'instant, tout me porte à croire qu'il peut œuvrer dans notre sens. J'ai vu le Goliath à l'œuvre et pour une fois, je suis preneur de toute aide extérieure…


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Warrius Zéro, casquette vissée sur la tête, les poings fermement posés sur la barre de navigation de son vaisseau, poursuivit dans sa lancée :

- Affichez toutes les informations répertoriées sur le commandant du Goliath ! Je veux connaître tous ses points faibles, toute son histoire, tout ce qui peut nous permettre de comprendre ce gâchis.

- A vos ordres, commandant.

Sur l'écran principal du Karyu, le jeune Ishikura faisait défiler tout le CV, assez maigre en réalité, du colonel Van Haro. Warrius Zéro lisait sans un mot, espérant deviner entre les lignes de ses faits d'armes ce que le capitaine Harlock ne lui disait pas.

- Un visage d'ange à qui l'on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Marina Oki.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que le gouverneur ne se soit pas méfié. D'Harlock ou de lui, c'est clair que c'est Harlock qui s'approche le plus du stéréotype du psychopathe… ajouta Ishikura, également impressionné par la peau claire et les yeux couleur lagon de cet ennemi insoupçonnable.

- Ce qui ne fait que confirmer qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… trancha simplement Zéro.

Mentalement, il ne put s'empêcher à son tour de comparer ces deux hommes si opposés. Le brun, guerrier puissant et redouté, au visage sombre marqué par des années de combat. Et le blond, pareil à un Adonis fragile au regard océan, comme épargné par les vices de la guerre. La nuit. Le jour. Et pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, le regard flamboyant du pirate respirait la vie, alors qu'aucune intensité ne brillait dans les yeux froids et vides de cet ange définitivement déchu.

- C'est un visage que je connais, intervint soudainement l'officier mécanicien.

Zéro se retourna vers son ami, cachant difficilement sa curiosité.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Non, mais les traits de son visage me rappellent étrangement quelqu'un… Pas vous ?

Tous regardèrent la photo du colonel avec le maximum d'attention, ses fins cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses épaules en délicates boucles dorées, l'arête parfaite de son nez et surtout cette peau de porcelaine, oui, il y avait comme un air de déjà vu dans ce visage séduisant. Zéro s'efforça de se l'imaginer plus pur, plus jeune, faisant abstraction de la lueur sinistre de ses yeux…

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si, je te jure, c'est elle, affirma l'officier mécanicien interprétant la surprise de son supérieur et ami comme le signe évident qu'ils étaient tous deux arrivés à la même conclusion.

- Mais qui ? demandèrent de concert Marina et Ishikura.

- Le porte flambeau de la résistance terrienne, la Rose, la _Voix de la Liberté_.

- Merde, ce serait…ce serait le frère de Maya ?

Maya. L'amour défunt d'Harlock. Une frêle et magnifique jeune femme, victime de la cruauté du monde. Un souvenir encore présent dans le cœur de tous les humains de la Terre : cette voix douce et ferme sur les ondes clandestines, une grande force, de la détermination et un sens du devoir et du sacrifice. Une voix dans laquelle même les plus malheureux puisaient l'espoir d'un monde libre…

_Je trouve ma force dans le sourire d'une petite fille, le souvenir d'un ami, le parfum d'une rose…_

_Le parfum d'une rose._

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que cet homme tourne le dos à tout ce pour quoi sa sœur s'est battue et illustrée, demanda calmement l'officier mécanicien d'un air navré…

- Je connais au moins une personne qui pourrait nous l'expliquer, assura le commandant comme s'il se parlait à lui-même et sans détacher les yeux de l'écran central.

- Harlock pense ne devoir de comptes à personne, il serait étonnant qu'il s'explique… en admettant qu'il sache de quoi il en retourne, lui répondit Marina qui avait suivi le chemin de sa pensée.

- Je crains que tu aies raison, Marina. D'autant plus que son équipage ne semble pas non plus dans la confidence.

Il soupira et ajouta d'un air de parfaite impuissance :

- Enfin, à part la femme pirate.

Ishikura leva les yeux au ciel :

- A bah parfait. A côté d'Emeraldas, Harlock passerait pour un bavard intarissable…

Quelques rires discrets sur la passerelle, malgré la pleine conscience des enjeux réels qui se cachaient derrière cet échange et cette découverte surprenante.

_Harlock, quels souvenirs cet homme ravive-t-il dans ton cœur ? Me laisseras-tu un jour te comprendre ? T'aider ?_

Warrius Zéro soupira à nouveau et d'un air désolé finit par dire :

- Je veux toutes les informations sur elle aussi. Sur Maya.

_Me pardonneras-tu de fouiller dans ce que tu as de plus cher. Comprendras-tu que tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix ?_

Marina Oki s'approcha doucement de lui et déclara à voix très basse de façon qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Harlock mène sa barque seul, es-tu bien sûr que nous faisons cause commune ?

- Je sais ce que tu en penses et je sais que ce n'est pas en allant déterrer son passé que cela l'incitera à la confiance, mais je suis certain qu'il combat le Goliath.

- Et la femme pirate ? Ne sont-ce pas là des alliés dangereux ?

- Si. Le bien, le mal, cela ne signifie pas grand-chose pour eux. Pourtant, ils ont le sens de l'honneur et ils placent l'amitié au-dessus de tout.

- Justement… Tu ne t'es pas demandé… Enfin, je veux dire Harlock et Haro ont peut-être été amis autrefois. Harlock serait-il homme à l'oublier ?

Zéro fit face à Marina, lisant dans ses yeux d'un bleu très clair toute la sagesse et l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Sa crainte était légitime. Il suffisait de voir que des années après la mort de Toshiro, le pirate respectait encore les promesses faites à son ami défunt sans jamais y déroger pour comprendre tout le sens du mot « amitié » pour lui…

Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il répondre d'Harlock ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment et si son instinct lui commandait d'avoir confiance, la raison incitait à la prudence la plus extrême.

- C'est une possibilité et je ne te cache pas que j'y ai pensé. Mais si le bras d'Harlock faiblit face à lui, le mien ne faillira pas. Le commandant du Goliath doit payer pour ses crimes…

L'impétuosité de Zéro effrayait toujours quelque peu la jeune femme plus posée que son commandant, elle ajouta ainsi :

- Et si au dernier moment, Harlock s'allie à lui, que feras-tu ?

Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation dans la réponse et Marina reconnut sans peine l'éclat de détermination dans son regard :

- Si tel est le cas et si tel est mon destin, alors j'affronterai Harlock.

_Mais je prie pour ne jamais en arriver là._


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

L'identité du commandant du Goliath n'était plus un mystère non plus pour l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Le premier lieutenant, d'ordinaire, peu enclin aux ragots ni même aux conversations qui ne touchaient pas les modèles réduits, avait expliqué cela aux autres membres de bord, avec peu d'informations, jugeant cela suffisant pour que chacun évite de faire un impair en présence du capitaine.

Les murmures allaient bon train, peu d'entre eux connaissaient le capitaine Harlock dans sa vie d'avant l'Arcadia. Ses faits d'armes et son parcours sur Terre jusqu'à son embarquement sur le Death Shadow faisaient bien évidemment partie du minimum syndical à savoir mais cela leur semblait à tous inscrit dans une autre vie. Il y avait bien longtemps… quand Harlock était encore un homme. Et pas encore une légende.

Maya et Harlock. Tout le monde connaissait l'association de ces deux noms qui défendaient le même étendard. Bien évidemment, derrière la quête de liberté que ces deux figures emblématiques avaient incarnée, tous se doutaient qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour, fragile, éphémère, avortée mais cela demeurait néanmoins difficile à concevoir tant la froideur d'Harlock était éloignée des sentiments les plus humains…

- Le capitaine était amoureux ? demanda Tadashi avec toute sa naïveté d'adolescent et comme si Harlock, pour de bon, était si différent des autres hommes.

- Le drapeau noir de l'Arcadia, son habit noir… tout cela est de la main de la Rose, voilà tout ce que je sais, accorda Yattaran en guise de réponse avant de se rappeler qu'une dernière maquette inachevée du Nautilus l'attendait dans sa cabine.

Tadashi resta aussi songeur que surpris. Miss Kei, sans dire mot, n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire apparaître sur l'écran les deux photos de Maya et Van pour les comparer.

- Qu'elle était belle… dit-elle seulement sans que l'on sache très bien si c'était un simple constat ou une sorte de regret.

- Cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec son frère, remarqua Tadashi tout en partageant la même conclusion que la jeune femme sur la beauté de la voix clandestine dont le charisme transpirait sur une simple photo…

* * *

Alors que l'équipage en était à s'interroger, l'impassible capitaine de l'Arcadia, un verre à la main, s'était isolé dans sa cabine avec la seule compagnie de Mimee et de sa harpe. Moment privilégié de solitude loin de tous les chaos des combats.

- Tu vas devoir combattre tes démons, Harlock. Mais tu ne seras pas seul.

Comme souvent, il tarda à répondre. Généralement les interventions de Mimee étaient tournées de telle manière qu'il était tout autant possible de ne rien y ajouter ou bien au contraire de lancer la conversation.

- C'est une bataille qui me concerne. Moi seul. Bien sûr, je comprends les motivations de Zéro…

- Il sera derrière toi.

Harlock se replongea dans le paysage d'étoiles qui s'étendait en face de lui et précisa d'une voix légèrement critique :

- Il ne supporte pas de se sentir impuissant. Il lui est difficile d'accepter l'arbitraire du monde.

Mimee se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur le bras du pirate :

- Il n'est pas résigné, cela fait sa force aussi. Il ne partage pas exactement les mêmes valeurs que toi mais son amitié pour toi ne fait aucun doute.

Harlock se souvenait d'une de leur première rencontre, en dehors de leur vaisseau et de leurs affrontements à la barre. Toshiro les avait regardés tous les deux avec un sourire amusé, il ne souhaitait pas intervenir dans leurs duels car il jugeait les deux hommes de même valeur. Malgré leur rivalité, la soirée s'était terminée autour de quelques verres partagés loin de tout jugement de valeur. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient compris. Mais le plus souvent, lorsqu'ils se recroisaient dans le ciel, ils portaient le masque de leur rôle respectif. Un pirate défenseur de ses valeurs de liberté. Un soldat réprouvant l'indiscipline et protégeant son peuple selon d'autres règles.

- Je sais cela, Mimee. Mais ni Warrius, ni Emeraldas ne sauront vaincre la colère de Van.

Il soupira, puis concéda :

- Quelle utilité qu'ils y risquent leur vie, puisque c'est moi que Van veut toucher.

Mimee hésita, affirmant doucement :

- Rien de ce qui arrive n'est de ta faute.

Il soupira et fit quelques pas, tournant le dos à sa compagne.

- Je le sais mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher la noirceur d'envahir son cœur.

Ses doigts se contractèrent sur son verre le temps de quelques secondes. Ce geste n'échappa pas au regard observateur de la jurassienne :

- Mais tu ne peux te résoudre à le condamner ?

- Je le ferai pourtant. Pour lui. [il marqua une pause] Pour elle…

Et comme souvent lorsqu'il parlait de lui, la coquille se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et il rejoignit la passerelle ré-affichant sans peine le masque insensible qu'il portait au quotidien.

Et c'est sans se douter du bouillonnement intérieur qui animait son capitaine quelques minutes auparavant que Miss Kei lui passa la communication demandée par le Queen Emeraldas.

- Harlock, je me rends sur Râmetal tirer au clair les alliances du Goliath avec les êtres mécaniques.

L'intéressé fit un léger signe et la conversation s'arrêta là, les deux amis s'illustrant aussi bien l'un que l'autre dans l'art des échanges verbaux les plus courts.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Debout, sur le pont central de l'Arcadia, le capitaine Harlock fixait pensivement et silencieusement l'infinité d'étoiles qui leur faisait face. Tori-San s'était perché sur son épaule pour échapper à la colère de Mazu quelques heures auparavant et fort de ce sentiment de sécurité, il s'était vaguement assoupi.

De son côté, Tadashi était toujours plongé dans une lecture assidue de graphiques en tous genres pour trouver une parade à l'incroyable force de frappe du Goliath et Miss Kei surveillait l'ordinateur central avec la même concentration. Le calme à bord était si profond que le son de la harpe de Mimee leur parvenait depuis la cabine du capitaine par touches étouffées.

Le capitaine prit place dans son fauteuil sans que l'oiseau ne soit perturbé par ses mouvements lents.

- Il est rare d'entendre Mimee jouer en journée, lança le jeune scientifique en s'étirant et décidant qu'il était plus que temps de faire une pause tellement l'impression d'avoir des graphiques qui lui dansaient devant les yeux devenait présente.

- On dirait qu'elle est inquiète, remarqua Kei Yuki, traduisant par les mots l'étrange impression que lui procurait cette lente mélodie.

Ces paroles firent réagir Harlock, il se leva prestement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller définitivement le curieux volatile qui protesta en coassant mollement avant d'aller atterrir près de Tadashi, amenant un semblant d'animation sur la passerelle.

- J'ai un écho radar du Goliath, annonça Kei comme si subitement toute l'action s'enchaînait d'un coup.

- Coordonnées spatiales et analyse des autres vaisseaux en présence ? répondit l'homme en noir à nouveau derrière son gouvernail.

- Système Sol. Une flotte d'une dizaine de vaisseaux éclairs et …oh !

Harlock, bras croisés, attendait sans impatience la suite des informations ; la jeune fille poursuivit :

- Je note la présence du Karyu surplace.

- Système Sol ? Haro s'attaque à la Terre ? demanda Tadashi si promptement que son attachement à sa planète mère ne faisait aucun doute.

- Négatif. Le Goliath est en orbite de Charon, poursuivit Miss Kei en affichant les coordonnées à l'écran.

Depuis près d'un demi-siècle, Charon, petit astéroïde du système Sol et principal satellite de Pluton, accueillait sur ses 1200 km de diamètre une base terrienne dont la mission dérisoire était de veiller à la venue inopinée d'éventuels envahisseurs. Pauvre tentative pour le gouvernement terrien de se donner bonne conscience pour éviter qu'une quelconque sphère noire Mazone débarque sur la planète bleue sans crier gare. Comme si tous les détracteurs de la Terre utilisaient la même approche invasive ! Restait à espérer pour les quelques scientifiques terrés là-bas qu'il y avait autre chose à faire sur cette planète glacée si éloignée du Soleil.

- Le Karyu est seul ? demanda le capitaine tout en faisant quelques pas vers la barre de navigation.

- Affirmatif.

- Mmh, Zéro présume peut-être un peu trop de sa force face au Goliath et à sa flotte, commenta le premier lieutenant en brandissant l'ébauche d'une maquette du vaisseau spatial de Van Haro, construite a l'échelle 1/72 ème, d'après des plans inspirés des images du dernier affrontement.

Harlock se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

- Mais enfin, vous plaisantez, même l'Arcadia n'a pas une arme aussi impressionnante que le canon de saint-Elme. Que peut le Goliath face à une telle puissance de feu ? lança Tadashi décidément effaré par la tendance générale des premiers officiers de bord à clairement surestimer l'ennemi.

- Les feux de Saint-Elme demandent beaucoup d'énergie et de précision et à ce que j'ai pu voir, le Goliath est un vaisseau extrêmement maniable et rapide, poursuivit Yattaran avec une note d'émerveillement dans la voix.

- … Et son commandant est loin d'être un piètre navigateur, ajouta le capitaine d'un ton plus ennuyé.

- Nous y allons. Tous à vos postes ! finit-il par dire, tout en se demandant si Warrius Zéro aurait l'audace d'attaquer le Goliath de front.

Aussitôt, les membres d'équipage s'activèrent trouvant chacun leur poste pour se préparer à un affrontement inévitable. Kei Yuki pianota sur son clavier, activa les boucliers latéraux et l'Arcadia passa en hyperespace en quelques secondes.

Le trajet n'avait pourtant pas duré longtemps mais les pirates furent étonnés du spectacle qui s'offrit à eux lorsque le vaisseau arriva en bordure du système Sol à proximité de Neptune. L'espace s'illuminait de lueurs rouges lointaines qui clignotaient comme un feu d'artifice. Apparemment, le Karyu s'était lancé dans la bataille sans attendre la venue de ses propres renforts, quelques rares vaisseaux des colonies terriennes des planètes quasi jumelles Pluton et Charon papillonnaient néanmoins en dérisoires renforts autour du vaisseau terrien.

Mais les forces en présence n'avaient rien d'égal car de son côté, le Goliath était encadré d'un bon nombre de navettes de tous bords, confirmant la diversité de ses alliances.

- Le Karyu semble en mauvaise posture, affirma Yattaran qui avait finalement délaissé sa maquette pour s'intéresser à l'original.

- Yattaran a raison, capitaine, d'après les informations recueillies, il semblerait que le Karyu ait déjà recouru au canon de saint-Elme car il y a une importante baisse d'énergie sur leur bâtiment. Leur générateur principal est en charge et on dirait qu'ils ont un réacteur hors service.

- De toute évidence, ils ont loupé leur tir, lança Tadashi constatant que si un peu de fumée émanait du Karyu, le Goliath quant à lui, semblait intact.

- Préparez les tourelles ! ordonna soudain Harlock donnant une grande impulsion à la barre dans le même temps.

Les premières salves de tirs des tourelles de l'Arcadia atteignirent de plein fouet les premiers rangs de la flotte de protection du Goliath. Harlock manœuvrait entre les lignes de vaisseaux ennemis comme un poisson dans l'eau. Chacun connaissait son rôle et les combats avaient toujours quelque chose de bien rôdé sur ce vaisseau habitué à défendre son étendard.

- Goliath en ligne de mire.

- Feu ! gronda Harlock sans aucune hésitation dans la voix, bien que Mimee aurait juré que derrière la flamme dans l'œil de son capitaine, se cachait un regret bien réel.

Les canons de l'Arcadia ne rataient que rarement leur cible tant leur maniement était devenu un réflexe pour le premier lieutenant dont la dextérité aux commandes était égale à celle qu'il mettait en œuvre dans ses maquettes.

Les lasers atteignirent directement la coque du vaisseau… et furent immédiatement retournés à l'envoyeur par un puissant bouclier magnétique qui encercla le Goliath faisant office de miroir réfléchissant. L'Arcadia ne put éviter le choc retour qui secoua tout le bâtiment.

Harlock était resté cramponné à la barre.

- Dégâts ?

- L'écran de protection a pris un sacré coup mais tient bon, en revanche les tourelles sont hors services, ainsi que les canons latéraux, annonça Kei se retournant vers lui.

- Fâcheux, se contenta de remarquer le capitaine pendant que Yattaran se lançait dans une analyse de cet étonnant bouclier magnétique.

- Fâcheux ? Mais si on ne peut plus se battre, que fait-on ? lança Tadashi particulièrement agité et n'osant pas suggérer franchement la retraite, sachant pertinemment que l'homme balafré n'avait pas pour habitude de s'avouer vaincu sans se battre jusqu'au bout.

Harlock ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la riposte possible du vaisseau ennemi.

_Il sait forcément que notre force de frappe est amoindrie et qu'on serait facilement à sa merci._

- Je monte voir ce que je peux faire pour les tourelles, capitaine ! déclara le premier lieutenant en s'élançant hors de la passerelle, suivi de l'officier mécanicien.

Sur l'écran central, la tactique de réplique de Van Haro fut soudain évidente. Le vaisseau ennemi orienta ses canons droit sur le Karyu qui n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de mouvement pendant les minutes qui avaient précédé.

- Kei, que se passe-t-il avec le Karyu ?

- D'après ce que je vois, il fonctionne sur auxiliaire avec un réacteur endommagé. Ils ont coupé toutes sources d'énergie annexes – y compris les communications- . Il reste encore 4 minutes et 28 secondes pour que le Karyu recouvre une puissance suffisante pour utiliser à nouveau son arme ultime.

- Supportera-t-il une attaque frontale du Goliath ?

- Négatif. Leur champ protecteur est désactivé ou endommagé et la coque extérieure a subi de sérieuses avaries.

- Je vois. Et nous ?

Kei et Tadashi se retournèrent de concert sur cette question.

- Quoi ?

- Peut-on supporter une attaque frontale si on s'interpose ?

- Euh…

- Kei !

- Affirmatif. Le secteur 8 serait sérieusement atteint, les boucliers lâcheraient définitivement mais les simulations montrent que le vaisseau serait encore en état de…euh…se mouvoir.

- Mais capitaine, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de …

Tadashi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harlock avait déjà un doigt posé sur l'interphone principal :

- Ici le capitaine Harlock, évacuation immédiate du secteur 8. Impact violent prévu dans 2 minutes !

Alors que la sirène d'urgence résonnait dans les couloirs métalliques de l'Arcadia, il fit rapidement tourner la barre entre ses mains mettant le vaisseau en mouvement sous les yeux effrayés de Tadashi s'imaginant que son capitaine avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

- Vas-y Zéro, je te donne tes 4 minutes !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Le Karyu était plongé dans une obscurité quasi complète. Seul le pont était éclairé par les générateurs auxiliaires et encore, les sautes d'intensité étaient constantes.

Warrius Zéro avait vu dans l'arrivée providentielle de l'Arcadia l'occasion de récupérer la puissance nécessaire pour tenter une nouvelle attaque faisant appel aux feux de Saint-Elme. Il se mordait les doigts d'avoir sous-estimé la vitesse de déplacement du Goliath et d'avoir par là même manqué de beaucoup le premier tir. L'arme ultime du Karyu était d'une efficacité redoutable mais ne laissait que rarement de seconde chance tant l'énergie qu'elle supposait était importante.

Il fallait ajouter à cela les nombreux dégâts subis dans la bataille lorsque Zéro, à l'instar d'Harlock, s'était cassé les dents sur l'étonnant bouclier magnétique du Goliath. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à la destruction des tourelles de l'Arcadia sans pouvoir prévenir le pirate.

- Commandant, le Goliath est en position d'attaque.

Zéro regarda l'écran central d'un air inquiet. Harlock avait anéanti en deux temps trois mouvements la flottille de Haro, mais il était manifeste que ses canons étaient à présent hors d'usage et que son aide s'arrêterait là. Il ne fallait pas espérer de second miracle pour échapper à la foudre d'attaque du Goliath.

- Combien de temps pour rendre les feux de Saint-Elme à nouveau opérationnels ?

- 3 minutes, 12 secondes.

_Merde._

- On ne les a pas, Commandant, il faut utiliser l'énergie restante pour tenter un repli ! proposa Ishikura, passablement nerveux. La réponse tardait à venir, Zéro avait les yeux rivés sur l'Arcadia.

- Commandant ! On ne peut pas attendre, il faut interrompre la charge !

- Négatif !

- Quoi ? Mais…

Les principaux soldats présents sur le pont se tournèrent vers le commandant, dissimulant difficilement leur peur et leur étonnement. Pour toute réponse, Warrius Zéro leur indiqua du doigt l'Arcadia en pleine manœuvre.

- Que fait-il ? s'étonna le jeune Ishikura

- Il s'interpose, répondit l'officier mécanicien avec un sourire, devinant la pensée de son commandant.

_Harlock et Zéro sont vraiment de la même trempe, c'est osé, risqué, insensé…_

Ishikura se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, sa peur toujours présente, il tourna un regard suppliant vers son commandant, lequel affichait à présent un franc sourire.

- Continuez comme prévu, armement des feux de Saint-Elme dans…

- 2 minutes, 8 secondes, commandant, compléta Marina Oki d'une voix neutre qui contrastait avec la légitime angoisse quelle sentait dans son estomac.

Ishikura se leva violemment et se planta devant Zéro :

- Sauf votre respect, mon commandant, c'est de l'inconscience. Rien ne prouve que l'Arcadia commette une telle folie et nous…

- ça suffit !

La voix de Zéro avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Il regarda son jeune soldat d'un œil sévère.

- Reprends ta place immédiatement.

- 1 minute 30 secondes…

Il s'exécuta devant la force de persuasion qui émanait de son supérieur.

Le Goliath fit feu à ce moment précis. Deux tirs puissants se dirigèrent directement sur eux sans qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre possibilité de les esquiver. Zéro affichait un calme olympien qui imposait le respect et rassurait les membres d'équipage qui n'étaient pas aussi confiants. Quasiment dans le même temps, l'ombre de l'Arcadia apparut dans leur champ de vision. Comme Zéro et son vieil ami l'avaient justement supposé, le vaisseau pirate manœuvra de façon à servir de bouclier de fortune au Karyu toujours immobilisé.

Les tirs du Goliath percutèrent l'Arcadia de plein fouet, illuminant le ciel d'une lueur rouge l'espace d'un instant.

Les spectateurs du Karyu regardaient voler en éclat les dernières défenses de l'Arcadia sans un mot.

- Paré ! lança soudainement Marina devant une lumière verte.

Zéro s'arracha immédiatement de sa contemplation silencieuse pour prendre place sur le fauteuil central.

_Harlock, merci pour ta confiance. C'est à moi de jouer, nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance !_

Il arma le canon bipolaire et se concentra du mieux qu'il put, anticipant cette fois les réactions prévisibles du Goliath. Il sentit toute l'énergie se concentrer et appuya sur la détente, un tir d'une force incroyable jaillit du vaisseau pour pulvériser enfin le bouclier magnétique du Goliath et entailler la cuirasse du fier croiseur ennemi.

Silence sur la passerelle du Karyu où chacun retenait son souffle.

- Le Goliath bat en retraite… souffla Marina sans cacher son soulagement.

- C'était un pari risqué, fit remarquer Takeshi à voix basse dans l'oreille de son ami.

Celui-ci lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Les hourras éclatèrent sur le pont central mais au milieu de la liesse générale, le commandant ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que l'arme du Karyu n'avait bel et bien fait qu'endommager le Goliath de manière trop superficielle à son goût et que la victoire finale ne s'obtiendrait pas de cette manière.

Malgré les cris de joie, Shizuo Ishikura se présenta devant son supérieur la tête basse.

- Ne refais jamais ça. Dans les moments d'urgence, il est impératif de garder la tête froide et d'obéir aux ordres. La moindre seconde compte.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour tempérer un peu la dureté de ses mots puis il tourna la tête vers l'Arcadia toujours immobile dont s'échappait une sombre fumée noire.

- On peut rétablir les communications ? Ou du moins analyser leurs dégâts ?

- Négatif. Le générateur de secours a lâché avec le second tir, assura Phase.

Bref, le Karyu avait rarement été aussi immobile. L'éclairage du reste, donnait à nouveau de forts signes de faiblesse. Il allait falloir attendre les renforts terriens.

- Euh, attendez, je crois qu'on reçoit un…fax !

- Sans rire ?

Zéro saisit la feuille de papier et la parcourut des yeux tout en marmonnant :

- ' M'étonne pas, leur ingénieur est un peu particulier mais le système D serait bien un de ses traits de caractères.

_Joli tir qui rattrape une piètre prestation.  
Si votre fierté n'est pas trop entamée, nous pouvons vous tracter jusqu'à notre station de réparation.  
H._

- Piètre prestation ? Il peut parler…

Puis le commandant se tourna vers son officier radar :

- Peut-on attendre des secours de chez nous dans un délai raisonnable ?

- Je crains que non, commandant, répondit Phase.

Le Cosmowarrior posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Marina soupira :

- Le gros de nos troupes est réquisitionné sur Terre pour un défilé commémoratif de la fin de la grande guerre.

Zéro leva les yeux au ciel. Marina ajouta d'un air désolé :

- Mission de haute priorité selon le gouverneur.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? s'indigna Ishikura plus dépité encore que son commandant.

Marina Oki se contenta d'un geste d'impuissance. Warrius Zero serra les poings.

- En est-on vraiment à quémander l'aide des pirates ?

Takeshi lui posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule.

- Je crois que l'on peut supporter leur raillerie, on leur doit bien ça.

_Oui après tout._ Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du commandant Zéro. Oui, il avait sous-estimé la force de frappe du Goliath. Pire encore, il avait mis un peu trop de confiance en son arme ultime oubliant que la force seule ne détermine pas l'issue d'un combat, qu'il faut parfois être David pour battre Goliath… Mais cette confrontation apportait aussi son lot de points positifs. Harlock et lui s'étaient compris sans se parler et ils avaient eu foi l'un en l'autre : une alliance que Van Haro n'avait pas prévue et qui leur avait sauvé la vie à tous les deux.

- Pas d'objections ?

Warrius Zéro était un vrai meneur, il n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de ses hommes pour prendre une décision. Mais il savait aussi que cette alliance de fortune avec l'Arcadia n'était pas du goût de tous et serait surtout sévèrement réprouvée par son gouvernement.

Quelle serait la sanction pour un militaire pactisant avec un hors-la-loi ? La mise à pieds ? Zéro la supporterait-il ? Pourtant, il était sûr de son choix. Le capitaine Harlock n'était certes pas un modèle à suivre mais il n'était pas pour autant un ennemi de la Terre. Face à la cruauté de Haro, il incarnait la meilleure solution.

En cas de dénonciation par un membre de son équipage, il jouait gros et le savait malgré la confiance qu'il avait en ses hommes. La question lancée à la cantonade revenait à dire « vous m'avez donné votre approbation, nous sommes tous complices ». Au sein du Karyu, donc, le pirate ne faisait pas l'unanimité, surtout parmi les êtres mécaniques mais cependant ils étaient bien forcés de reconnaître la valeur de l'homme en noir. De l'honneur et de la droiture.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

L'Arcadia était encore en état de se déplacer, il put sans peine s'arrimer au Karyu et le faire dévier de plusieurs kilomètres vers l'orbite 0 où se trouvait l'îlot de l'Ombre morte.

L'Arcadia possédait des générateurs de répulsion assez conventionnels mais une grande puissance de propulsion, largement suffisante pour tracter de gros cargos et a fortiori un navire imposant comme le Karyu. Les générateurs ayant tendance à surchauffer en cas de remorquage, le vaisseau était doté d'une rangée d'ailettes de refroidissement disposées à l'arrière, chargées d'éviter de courir le risque d'une coupure des générateurs pendant la manœuvre. Les avaries du combat avaient légèrement touché cette partie et Harlock agissait sans précipitation, tractant en douceur le croiseur terrien.

C'est absolument sidérés que les membres d'équipage du Karyu découvrirent, sur cet astéroïde, une base sophistiquée avec une plage et une mer artificielle d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une fois débarqués, ils n'osèrent pas avancer.

- Une vraie copie de la terre... la pollution en moins.

- Mais comment un endroit comme ça peut-il exister ici ? continua Ishikura toujours les yeux ronds devant ce spectacle improbable.

- Une création du Professeur Toshiro Oyama, informa simplement le commandant.

_Ce même Toshiro Oyama décrit comme un ennemi public à abattre, un dangereux criminel… Quelle ironie._

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les trois lettres pyrogravées au laser qui donnaient son nom à cet incroyable éden caché. _SSX_.

_J'imagine combien tu dois tenir à cet endroit et quel magnifique gage d'amitié ce nom-là peut représenter. Le vieil adage qui dit que l'amitié c'est de se sentir un et de rester deux prend tout son sens._

Une Kei Yuki enjouée et pareille à elle-même vint à la rencontre des soldats terriens, accompagnée d'un Tadashi Daiba toujours un peu boudeur lorsqu'il s'agissait de se montrer aimable avec cet équipage qu'il cataloguait dans la catégorie « ennemis potentiels ».

- Bienvenue sur la base de l'îlot de l'Ombre morte. Pendant les réparations, nous vous invitons à vous détendre sur la plage.

Alors que les pirates s'étaient déjà précipités en rangs indisciplinés vers les palmiers avec de grands cris de contentement, les soldats du Karyu aussi surpris par les lieux que par les énergumènes qui formaient l'équipage de l'Arcadia, s'avancèrent timidement vers les eaux turquoises.

- Il y a même des oiseaux ? demanda Marina Oki qui ne savait où poser les yeux dans ce lieu étonnant.

- Le professeur Oyama ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il a recréé ici un petit écosystème, lui répondit la jeune femme pirate.

Puis elle se retourna vers le commandant Zéro, toujours perplexe au milieu de ce décor.

- A ce propos, le capitaine vous attend dans ses appartements, vous ne devriez pas le faire attendre.

Elle lui désigna une bâtisse métallique adossée à la station de réparation qui s'occupait déjà du check up complet des deux vaisseaux abîmés.

- Je ne suis pas à sa disposition ! maugréa-t-il en réaction au « vous ne devriez pas le faire attendre » de son interlocutrice qui avait des allures trop impératives à son goût.

- Ne soyez pas bête, commandant. Rares sont les personnes autorisées à entrer dans ce sanctuaire, vous devriez en être honoré, précisa-t-elle d'une voix douce qui appelait à la paix, accompagnée d'un franc sourire.

N'y voyant finalement aucune malice, il se calma instantanément et rendit son sourire à la pirate. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bâtiment indiqué.

* * *

A peine eût-il poussé la porte de cette construction futuriste qu'il fut à nouveau déconcerté. Un contraste de style d'abord, puis une musique incroyablement délicate résonnant dans les parois métalliques.

Il traversa un long couloir décoré avec goût sans aucune surcharge, avant d'arriver dans une grande salle qui lui rappelait sans peine la cabine du capitaine sur l'Arcadia. A nouveau, des rayonnages de livres anciens. Un mobilier d'époque dont un secrétaire en vieux bois qui accueillait un plateau en argent avec une carafe de vin en cristal. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était l'imposant piano à queue, noir, disposé dans un coin de la pièce. Posée dessus, une rose dans un soliflore. Enfin, de dos, assis devant l'instrument, le capitaine Harlock faisait glisser ses mains sur le clavier de gauche à droite comme effaçant par ses gestes le rêve qu'il créait à chaque note.

Son œil fixait un point dans le vide et ses doigts survolaient les touches en les effleurant à peine. Son visage pâle reflétait une tristesse profonde qui faisait écho à chaque note de musique. Zéro sut qu'il ne devait pas être là, qu'en cet instant précis, Harlock était seul avec ses fantômes.

Cependant, la musique pénétra le commandant terrien qui, dans une muette extase, osait à peine respirer. Il ne prononça aucun mot car le verbe lui sembla soudain trivial en comparaison de la mélodie délicate qui emplissait la pièce et qui touchait sans nul doute au sublime. Pourtant, le pirate perçut sa présence et l'enchantement prit soudainement fin. Les doigts s'arrêtent nets sur le piano et Zéro sentit qu'il avait violé un moment d'intimité que l'homme en noir aurait voulu garder pour lui.

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais là.

La voix avait résonné, métallique. Le regard s'était à nouveau durci se fermant à toute expression trop humaine, trop vulnérable.

Zéro, encore sous le choc de l'émotion, chercha ses mots un instant.

- Je ne savais pas que… murmura-t-il en laissant la phrase en suspend, à nouveau persuadé que parler avait quelque chose de vulgaire.

- … que mes mains pouvaient faire autre chose que tuer ?

Zéro fut décontenancé le temps d'une seconde, se rappelant une phrase qu'il avait prononcée sur Tauron sous le coup de la colère alors que l'autre homme venait apaiser sa fureur et sauver son âme…

_Tes crimes te collent à la peau Harlock, alors ton sens de la justice…_

Mais en y prêtant bien l'oreille, il n'y avait nulle trace de reproche dans la voix du pirate qui avait plutôt une tonalité neutre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple constat.

- Tu étais moins amer lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, dit-il simplement, sachant pertinemment combien la phrase était stupide. L'homme balafré tourna vers lui un regard indéfinissable, Zéro se perdit un instant dans l'intensité de cet œil et se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas amer, Warrius. Je vis libre.

- A quel prix ?

- Il y a toujours un prix à payer, ne le sais-tu donc pas ?

Le terrien baissa les yeux, ses mèches auburn cachant son regard hésitant, sa main glissa dans sa poche et il en sortit une montre à gousset dorée. D'une légère pression, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il la tendit au pirate. On y voyait une photo jaunie d'une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux bleus avec un sourire reflétant toute l'insouciance de son âge. Dans ses bras une petite fille toute jeune…

- Je n'ai jamais su si mon choix valait ce prix-là.

L'œil perçant du pirate se posa sur son ami, la voix sans concession ne tarda pas à s'élever en réponse :

- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais.

L'autre recula d'un pas. Harlock précisa :

- Tu as suivi ton instinct, tu as fait ce que tu estimais ton devoir. Pour la liberté de ton peuple.

Les poings de Zéro se serrèrent mais il contint son émotion.

- Et toi Harlock ? N'as-tu donc aucun regret ?

- Les seuls regrets doivent naître des choses que l'on n'a pas pu accomplir.

Le pirate servit un Red Bourbon à son ami. Cette même boisson qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble bien des années auparavant sur Gun Frontier lors de leur première rencontre. Il laissa Zéro continuer :

- Harlock, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour Haro ?

Imperturbable, le pirate vida son verre puis reposa son regard de glace sur l'autre homme :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté mon silence ?

Regard interrogatif. Harlock crut bon de préciser :

- Tu t'es renseigné n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, je dois avoir toutes les armes en mains pour combattre ce monstre… même si cela doit te blesser.

Warrius Zéro revissa un peu sa casquette dont l'ombre cacha provisoirement ses yeux, il s'approcha de la fenêtre en tenant du bout des doigts le verre de Red Bourbon encore à moitié plein. Il sentit qu'il fallait changer vite de sujet :

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te donner, prononça-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans daigner le regarder.

Il se leva doucement et de sa démarche féline, fit quelques pas vers la bibliothèque. Le commandant du Karyu suivait des yeux ses mains, gantées et montées de l'emblème des pirates, qui saisirent un petit coffret en bois légèrement doré, également marqué par la célèbre tête de mort si chère à l'homme en noir. Harlock s'avança enfin vers lui et lui tendit le coffret sans cérémonie.

Il tendit les mains ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Avant de l'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail subtil du coffret façonné dans un bois précieux, malgré ses gants, il sentait sous ses doigts la matière pleine et les gravures délicates si raffinées qu'il crut un instant que cet écrin était un cadeau à lui seul. Il fut tiré une seconde de sa contemplation par le bruit familier du vin qui se déversait dans les verres en cristal.

Il l'ouvrit.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Le capitaine Harlock intercepta la lueur de surprise que le commandant terrien n'avait pu réprimer.

Dans cet écrin d'un autre âge, une arme qu'il connaissait bien, élégante, redoutable. Le barillet en acier forgé rappelant les colts du Far West, la crosse en bois patinée avec la tête de mort sculptée de chaque côté, le canon étincelant,… une pièce magnifique capable de transpercer des blindages assez épais. Il la caressa respectueusement des doigts puis s'en saisit pour mieux l'admirer, sous toutes ses facettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le numéro de série :

« Toshiro patent 1.25.2970 »

Le pirate décela immédiatement l'hésitation dans le regard du terrien, il devança ses prévisibles protestations.

- Tu en es digne, Warrius.

- Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi.

- Alors tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur de cette arme.

Le _Cosmodragon_. Les rares exemplaires de cette arme d'une puissance extraordinaire et inégalée se comptaient dans l'univers sur les doigts d'une main. Une se trouvait au ceinturon même du pirate en face de lui, une seconde était en possession de la glaciale Emeraldas. Concernant les deux autres, il n'était pas bien sûr. On racontait que Maetel en cachait une sous son manteau noir. Mais ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est que celle qu'il tenait entre ses mains appartenait au professeur Oyama en personne.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu es sûr que…

Le hors-la-loi s'était avancé vers lui, dans un mouvement rapide. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

- J'y tiens. Cette arme te revient de droit. Toshiro les a faites faire pour qu'elles servent des hommes d'honneur et je sais qu'il avait de l'estime pour toi.

Le commandant Zéro dégaina son arme d'un geste leste et la posa sur la table à côté de la carafe de vin, puis il rangea le Cosmodragon en son lieu et place avec une expression manifeste de contentement.

- Je savais bien que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu arborerais le Jolly Roger des pirates.

Zéro lui fit un sourire plein tout en effleurant religieusement la crosse de l'arme du bout des doigts. Il désigna le piano avec son verre vide.

- Ne m'en veux pas, c'était absolument magnifique, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter.

L'autre ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la large fenêtre ouvrant sur l'étrange mer artificielle de cette base tellement anachronique dans ce champ d'astéroïdes, tournant le dos au soldat terrien. Il inspira avant d'entamer :

- Maya était la raison de vivre de Haro. Nous nous sommes connus tous les trois alors que je n'étais encore qu'un jeune apprenti en matière de maniement d'armes…

Warrius Zéro observa le profil fier que lui offrait Harlock à ce moment-ci, un port altier et droit, un regard soudainement perdu dans des souvenirs d'un autre temps, brillant de mille feux contraires, à peine atténué par les mèches indisciplinées qui lui barraient le visage. On y lisait une certaine répugnance aussi à mettre des mots sur quelques moments du passé qu'il aurait préféré laisser enfouis dans sa mémoire…

- Harlock, tu ne me dois aucune explication… J'ai choisi ce combat en mon âme et conscience.

L'autre homme s'était tu et croisait les bras, le regard toujours plongé dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Raconte-moi si tu le désires, mais ne te sens aucune obligation envers moi.

- Tu as sollicité mon aide et j'ai accepté. Tu as le droit de savoir à qui tu te confrontes.

Le pirate marqua à nouveau une pause et reprit le cérémonial habituel entre eux deux, remplissant les deux verres en cristal sur la table.

Zéro eut pleinement conscience de la marque de confiance que supposaient les mots qui allaient suivre, il se tut, se faisant le plus discret possible. Inconsciemment, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bord du verre, faisant chanter le cristal.


	14. Chapter 14

_Nota _: inspiré du Comics Américain _Captain Harlock_

**14.**

_Flash Back_

_An de grâce 2932, sur Terre, petite Province de l'ancienne Allemagne, nommée « Arcadie »_

L'homme n'était plus de toute jeunesse mais il grimpait la petite montagne avec des enjambées franches et un rythme soutenu qui témoignaient de la souplesse qu'il avait du avoir jadis, le souffle était un peu court, pourtant il accélérait le pas au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Pressé. Inquiet. Dans un soleil couchant, entre chien et loup, il l'aperçut enfin. La silhouette familière qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement. La longue cape noire, le port altier, l'endroit où se tenait l'étranger ne permettaient aucun doute sur son identité. L'homme ralentit enfin le pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Le paysage n'avait plus rien de sa beauté d'antan, ni de sa quiétude. L'Arcadie portait bien mal son nom en ces temps dévastés. Pourtant, au sommet de la colline se tenait un arbre majestueux qui conservait toute sa prestance. A ses pieds, les deux hommes se considérèrent du regard un instant.

- Enfin, je suppose que personne à part moi, n'aura eu l'idée de venir ici.

L'homme en noir lui sourit. Une cicatrice bien connue lui barrait le visage alors qu'un bandeau noir dissimulait depuis peu une partie de son regard sombre. Il n'était bien sûr plus celui que l'autre avait connu, ses traits s'étaient durcis et la flamme ne brillait plus comme autrefois dans cet œil qui avait des reflets orageux et une intensité qui perçait l'âme de celui qui s'y plongeait trop longtemps. Mais il y avait une expression bienveillante et une certaine douceur qui émanaient de lui et qui mettaient en confiance ceux qui ne s'arrêtaient pas à la glace de son expression.

- Mais je suis heureux de te revoir, continua le plus âgé.

- Cet arbre a conservé toute sa force, répondit enfin le célèbre hors-la-loi comme s'il avait pensé tout haut.

- Tu as vu ? C'est incroyable. Le sang a beaucoup coulé, la verdure beaucoup disparu mais rien ne l'a jamais entamé. Il est comme toi, une force, un repère, pour nous autres.

Le rebelle posa son regard acier sur le visage las du vieil homme qui parlait avec une amertume qu'il n'essayait pas de dissimuler.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, Milos.

- Tout a tellement changé ici depuis ton départ. La guerre a eu raison de beaucoup d'entre nous. Ton exil, la mort de Maya… Certains continuent d'espérer, d'autres ont baissé les bras. Tu ne les reconnaîtrais pas. Tout particulièrement Van…

- Van ? demanda le pirate d'un ton surpris.

- Suis-moi, il n'est pas prudent pour toi de rester ici.

Ils s'acheminèrent vers une petite maisonnée non loin de là. Harlock n'y était pas venu depuis longtemps mais il reconnut sans peine l'intérieur chaleureux de son ancien maître d'armes. La poussière recouvrait une partie des meubles et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Son regard marqua un arrêt sur une photographie encadrée qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. On le voyait, lui, sans son bandeau noir, les yeux étincelants, à ses côtés, une jeune fille blonde, lumineuse, souriante et déterminée et, plus en retrait sur la photo, un garçon tout aussi blond qu'elle, au teint clair, le regard un peu perdu…

Harlock perçut la mélancolie du vieil homme qui avait suivi des yeux son geste vers la photo, il recula sa main et murmura sur un ton ferme :

- Mes souvenirs ne sont plus que sur de vieilles photographies, Milos. Ils ont alimenté mon combat et mon rêve… mais ce ne sont plus que des verres vides.

Le cadre lui échappa des doigts et le verre se brisa au sol, sans qu'il ne manifeste la moindre émotion.

- Ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du passé sont condamnés à le revivre, affirma le vieil homme se méprenant sur ces quelques mots.

- Je n'oublie pas. Elle a fait ma force, elle m'a permis de vivre libre. Le Queen Emeraldas vogue aujourd'hui dans l'océan de l'espace en arborant le pavillon rouge de la liberté, en hommage au sang que Maya a versé.

La voix, encore plus dure que d'ordinaire, presque autoritaire, n'appelait pas de commentaires. A l'évidence, le pirate aurait préféré se taire mais il savait que cet homme qu'il estimait avait besoin d'espoir. Ressasser les souvenirs ne permettait pas de guérir de ses blessures…

Milos se reprit, il ramassa le cadre mais tacha de ne pas le traiter en relique, ses gestes furent donc rapides lorsqu'il le rangea dans un tiroir sans ménagement.

- Van en tout cas n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Lorsque Maya a voulu rejoindre la résistance, il est devenu fou. Il a d'abord voulu la retenir de force, la préserver de la guerre, mais tu connais la détermination de Maya…

Un sourire d'entendement flotta sur les lèvres du pirate, comme un réflexe.

- Elle est partie furieuse en le traitant de lâche, elle voulait agir. Il lui était impensable de se cacher pendant que toi, tu te battais pour refuser d'être asservi. Van s'est enfermé et il a cessé d'espérer.

Harlock ne disait rien et son vieux maître ne savait que lire dans son regard métallique, il poursuivit avec une légère hésitation :

- Quand les derniers mots de Maya nous sont parvenus, l'annonce de ton exil et de sa mort, les yeux de Van se sont vidés de toute lueur. Elle était son garde-fou…Il s'est rallié à l'ennemi, il a tué, il a vendu son âme…

Une détonation retentit dehors et d'instinct, le hors-la-loi protégea son aîné d'un bras et dégaina son Gravity Sabre de l'autre, tout en se mettant à couvert. Des soldats terriens vêtus des couleurs de la collaboration Illumidas surgirent dans leur champ de vision. Des tirs lasers sifflèrent à leurs oreilles.

- Van… marmonna Milos entre ses dents.

Le pirate ouvrit le feu à son tour, épaulé par son vieil ami.

- ça suffit !

La voix qui avait tonné dans ce brouhaha avait une intonation si totalitaire qu'elle fut aussitôt obéie.

- Milos, pourquoi est-ce encore à lui que tu ouvres ta porte ? clama la voix au dehors.

Milos fit un signe à Harlock et tous deux sortirent en baissant leurs armes.

- Parce que je continue de croire en lui.

- Tu es pathétique, Milos…

Au dehors, l'homme qui avait parlé s'avança vers eux. Un visage à la beauté féminine, de grands yeux d'un bleu de lagon qui n'avait plus rien de la lumière d'autrefois. Il posa son regard froid sur celui du pirate, aussi opaque et impénétrable que le sien.

Il s'approcha plus près du déserteur sans le lâcher du regard puis s'immobilisa à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, le coup de poing partit sans crier gare, violent, rapide, pour atterrir sur le visage du pirate qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter, comme s'il acceptait par là le châtiment désespéré d'un frère blessé… Van Haro fronça un sourcil et ré-arma son geste. Cette fois-ci, Harlock bloqua son poing en plein mouvement. La glace de leurs yeux s'affronta à nouveau comme dans un jeu de miroir.

- Ce sont tes idéaux à la con qui l'ont tuée.

Il avait craché ces mots au visage de l'autre qui libéra de son emprise le coup de poing avorté de son vis-à-vis. Le blond reprit :

- Et pour quoi ? Pour un peuple qui l'a laissée crever sans rien faire ? Pour un ramassis de trouillards qui acceptent d'être asservis avec le sourire ? Tu as échoué. Elle s'est trompée. L'amour est une faiblesse, la liberté, une utopie ! Seuls la force et le pouvoir du plus fort, seul cela permettra de pacifier ce monde…

- En détruisant tout ?

- Ce monde ne mérite pas de vivre. Je crois en la peur, en la force brute.

L'œil du pirate se teinta d'une lueur triste, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner lentement. L'autre, habité par une colère qui enivrait son regard, cria presque :

- Que fais-tu ? Bats-toi ! Je ne suis pas digne de t'affronter ?

Milos s'interposa :

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Lui ne puise pas sa force dans la haine des hommes, Van…

Le blond, comme possédé, empoigna l'épaule de son ancien maître et le poussa violemment pour se débarrasser de cet obstacle, mais voyant que le pirate ne se retournait pas, il lança :

- Je n'aurais de cesse de me battre contre toi, contre les terriens, contre tous ceux qui me l'ont volée… Un jour, Harlock, tu seras à nouveau face à moi…

_Fin du flash Back_


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Il avait cessé de parler depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'autre homme ne savait pas bien quoi dire après cet inhabituel monologue.

Il eût conscience qu'Harlock et Haro étaient pour ainsi dire de véritables frères ennemis. Entraînés côte à côte, de force et de volonté sans doute égales, avec un passé obscur qui avait laissé dans leur cœur des traces indélébiles… L'un cependant, avait gardé un idéal profondément humaniste, même s'il jugeait tout aussi durement les hommes de la Terre que son compagnon d'armes. Il croyait au Phoenix qui renaît de ses cendres et son amitié absolue pour quelques personnes au cœur vaillant lui avait donné une foi profonde en cette planète bleue sur laquelle il veillait en dépit de tout ce que l'on pouvait lui faire. L'autre, en revanche, était sans illusions et sans compassion. Les blessures qu'il avait subies avaient insinué en lui une rancœur que rien ne semblait pouvoir résorber. Mais cette animosité même donnait à sa vie tout son sens et il endossait ainsi un rôle de pacificateur qui passait par l'annihilation de tout ce qui existait.

Warrius Zéro regarda Mii-Kun arrivé de nulle part, venir se frotter contre les bottes du pirate. Les chats, les enfants n'avaient pas peur de lui, comme s'ils savaient lire à travers cette armure de glace.

- Ce qu'il est devenu… Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il, conscient que le pirate savait cela et que les mots n'atténueraient pas l'immanquable tristesse qu'il devait ressentir.

- Je sais. Il n'a jamais surmonté son absence. Et rien n'empêche le bonheur comme le souvenir du bonheur.

La phrase resta en suspend un instant leur rappelant une réalité qui les touchait tous les deux, les ramenant face aux raisons qui leur avaient permis de surmonter la disparition de celles et ceux qu'ils avaient aimés. Parmi ces raisons : des rêves de liberté à poursuivre. Des amitiés indéfectibles et des promesses à respecter, plus fortes que les regrets.

L'homme à la cicatrice poursuivit, comme contraint:

- Je ne renie rien du monstre qu'il est devenu mais il subsiste de l'espoir dans son cœur.

- Tu appelles cela de l'espoir ? Un vœu de destruction ?

- Je te parle de l'espoir que Maya ne s'est pas trompée en croyant en l'humanité, au droit de vivre libre,… qu'elle n'est pas morte en vain.

Zéro fit quelques pas vers le capitaine de l'Arcadia sans oser pour autant le moindre geste dans sa direction.

- Dans un cœur troublé par le souvenir, il n'y a pas de place pour l'espérance, tu le sais. Il n'y avait aucune compassion quand il a tué tous ces innocents ! S'il était ton ami, il ne subsiste plus rien d'humain aujourd'hui en lui. Tu m'entends ? Plus rien !

Le commandant s'était animé soudain et avait presque aboyé sa phrase. Cependant, le pirate était resté calme et n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement. Zéro comprit qu'il n'avait aucun poids sur ses décisions, il essaya de sonder le cœur de son ami mais il lui sembla que celui-ci n'était déjà plus disposé à s'ouvrir d'avantage. L'inflexion de sa voix se radoucit alors et sa dernière phrase eut des allures de supplique :

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… Ne lui laisse pas de seconde chance.

Harlock referma le couvercle du piano d'un geste lent et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans se retourner vers le soldat, il conclut malgré tout :

- Tu feras ton devoir Warrius et je le comprendrai. Nous ne combattons pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Zéro lui emboîta le pas rapidement pour se donner l'illusion qu'il n'était pas congédié. Il eut un dernier regard pour l'arme qu'il abandonnait dans cette pièce et souffla un dernier « merci » qui valait tant pour le précieux colt dont il venait d'hériter que pour cette confession qui avait du coûter à un si solitaire guerrier.

* * *

Les deux commandants parurent à l'entrée du bâtiment central et se séparèrent sans autre cérémonie.

Tadashi Daiba vint à la rencontre de son capitaine en un bond. Il ne supportait guère l'inaction et l'homme balafré ne s'étonna pas de le voir trépigner d'impatience devant les robots réparateurs qui s'affairaient autour de l'Arcadia. Il sourit devant son empressement marqué :

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur l'écran protecteur du Goliath ?

- Le dispositif de boucliers déflecteurs paraît pourtant classique. Il s'agit d'un bouclier à particules probablement activé par défaut, semblable à celui que nous utilisons pour assurer la protection de l'Arcadia contre les collisions cosmiques aléatoires.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux traduisant à la fois l'impuissance et l'énervement suscités par cet aveu. Il poursuivit :

- Apparemment, le projecteur utilisé permet d'en étendre le champ d'actions sans demander le surplus de consommation énergétique que l'on aurait attendu. Je suppose que les dômes projecteurs sont directement reliés au réacteur principal afin de disposer de toute l'énergie nécessaire à la protection complète d'un aussi imposant vaisseau.

Harlock ne s'y trompait cependant pas. Il connaissait la valeur du garçon et avait pleine confiance en son entêtement, il trouverait de quoi il en retournait. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Il fit un geste pour indiquer l'embarquement quasi immédiat.

* * *

Au loin, Zéro laissa un peu traîner son regard sur cet étrange tandem, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Marina et murmura :

- Il nous ouvre cet endroit et par là-même, nous considère comme faisant partie des siens, pourtant il ne semble pas qu'il puisse jouer autrement qu'en solo.

Zéro glissa ses doigts autour de la taille de la jeune fille et assura :

- Je veux un monde libre au moins autant que lui mais je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour y parvenir. J'ai déjà failli te perdre, j'ai déjà perdu des gens auxquels je tenais et rien n'est plus important que cela à mes yeux.

Marina sourit devant l'impétuosité de cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur, réconfortant, droit et tellement plus humain que ne le serait jamais Harlock. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent légèrement et ils rejoignirent leurs hommes sur cet improbable bord de mer perdu au milieu de l'espace.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

_**An de grâce 2959, sur Terre, quelques jours plus tard.**_

Le commandant Zéro sortait de chez le Gouverneur en affichant un air particulièrement excédé. Aucun des arguments avancés en faveur d'une mission prioritaire menée à l'encontre du Goliath n'avait fait mouche. Et le dirigeant du régime terrien était probablement sur le point de lui administrer un blâme pour avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi suprême connu en la personne du capitaine Harlock. Warrius Zéro n'avait pas attendu la sentence et avait tourné les talons avec un salut hâtif et peu appuyé.

La colère dans sa voix n'avait incité personne à lui faire le moindre reproche sur le moment mais le commandant se doutait bien que la sanction ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il anticipait déjà une mise à pied temporaire disciplinaire et son pas rapide dans les couloirs du bâtiment officiel traduisait son énervement.

Pourtant, sur son passage, chaque soldat terrien en poste autour des bureaux du Gouverneur saluait avec un respect religieux celui que l'armée de l'Union Terrestre considérait indiscutablement comme le meilleur chef militaire et le meilleur navigateur. Bref, le « Cosmowarrior » ne volait pas sa réputation.

Avant d'aller rejoindre son équipage et de récupérer dans le même temps le bulletin des décisions du Conseil de l'Union Terrestre délibérant sur son cas, Warrius Zéro se dirigea vers un bar militaire pour boire un verre à la santé de la stupidité technocrate des administratifs terriens.

- Un whisky sans glace.

Lorsque sa commande arriva, il n'avait toujours pas calmé sa colère et ses gestes restaient brusques. Il remarqua cependant à quelques mètres de là un autre soldat solitaire perdu dans la contemplation de son verre. Cheveux châtains clairs légèrement bouclés, une trentaine d'années, visage fatigué. Un membre des forces de l'armée de Terre si on en jugeait par la couleur rouge Bordeaux de sa veste et apparemment simple caporal si l'on se fiait cette fois au grade affiché sur ses épaulettes…

Warrius Zéro fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son regard avait été attiré par ce buveur isolé qui ne semblait pas se détacher du lot des habitués de ce lieu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Alors quoi ? Son œil se fit plus scrutateur cherchant il ne savait trop quoi puis il détecta enfin le détail « discordant » que son inconscient avait perçu avant son analyse minutieuse. Sur l'intérieur de son col entrouvert… une minuscule tête de mort métallisée affichée comme une improbable marque d'appartenance à tout ce qui était opposé à la vie militaire terrienne.

Il attrapa son verre et s'approcha de son voisin.

- Je vous offre quelque chose à boire, caporal… ?

L'autre, visiblement surpris, releva la tête et dévisagea son interlocuteur, ses yeux allant du grade sur la veste du commandant au dragon de sa visière qui facilitait probablement son identification. Il se rembrunit et d'un réflexe vif, referma son col militaire.

- Caporal Genzo Kenzaki. Merci, non.

Le commandant Zéro perçut le geste et sa curiosité le poussa à poursuivre :

- Je suis le commandant…

- Warrius Zéro dit le "CosmoWarrior", tout le monde sait qui vous êtes ici, mon commandant, coupa le caporal avec un ton qui se voulait neutre mais dans lequel perçait une légère pointe d'animosité.

- J'ai passé une sale journée et j'aurais bien besoin de partager un verre. Permettez-moi d'insister.

Zéro savait que le soldat ne pourrait pas refuser deux fois l'invitation d'un supérieur gradé, tout particulièrement quelqu'un dont la notoriété était si grande. L'autre accepta en effet d'un signe de tête contraint. Le commandant fit un geste au barman qui aligna deux whiskies supplémentaires sur le comptoir.

- Il est rare de croiser un soldat de l'armée terrienne arborant sous ses galons militaires le sigle que vous vous êtes empressé de dissimuler.

L'autre sentit l'adrénaline monter d'un cran et il porta instinctivement sa main à son col.

- Je…

- Tranquillisez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un procès, je suis juste curieux de comprendre ce paradoxe.

Le caporal Kenzaki se décontracta légèrement, attrapa son verre et en avala une bonne moitié, comme si cela avait été nécessaire pour qu'il se remette les idées en place.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mon commandant.

Zéro posa sa main sur son bras, l'autre ne put se dégager, la poigne était ferme et obligeait à l'écoute, le ton fut autoritaire et sec mais sans être hostile :

- Je me suis fait mal comprendre apparemment. Oublions les grades, nous sommes deux personnes adultes dans ce bar et je m'engage sur l'honneur à ce que cette conversation reste entre nous.

L'intéressé déglutit légèrement et regarda enfin son interlocuteur dans les yeux, Zéro sut immédiatement à la flamme qu'il lisait dans ce regard clair qu'il ne feindrait plus la naïveté.

- Je faisais partie des forces de résistance terriennes à l'époque où le capitaine Harlock refusa de plier contre une invasion largement tolérée par notre gouvernement actuel, si vous voyez de quoi je parle, _mon commandant_.

Le timbre avait quelque chose d'agressif même si le soldat terrien paraissait de nature plutôt douce et pacifique. Il avait appuyé le grade comme une sorte de provocation qui signifiait clairement qu'il parlerait sans détour, dut-il pour cela être enfermé et condamné pour insubordination ou traitrise. Il poursuivit d'une voix plus basse :

- Depuis j'ai fait mon choix, celui de rester sur Terre, mais Harlock continue d'avoir toute ma considération… et mon soutien.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et ajouta dans un demi-sourire :

- Désolé d'ajouter la dernière touche à votre « sale journée ».

Warrius Zéro laissa échapper un rire léger :

- A vrai dire, Genzo, vous êtes le premier à me parler franchement aujourd'hui et je peux dire que cela fait du bien !

Le dit Genzo regarda à nouveau le CosmoWarrior mais avec moins d'empressement et plus d'intérêt.

- Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas encore passible de la cours martiale pour haute trahison ?

- Pas pour cette fois, désolé, plaisanta Zéro.

Puis, il entraîna son interlocuteur à l'écart, pour plus de discrétion.

- Je vais sans doute vous surprendre mais je considère Harlock comme un ami. Un aveu qui nous met sur un pied d'égalité en termes de risque de haute trahison.

La surprise fut réelle même si le caporal gardait une sorte de méfiance instinctive face à ce supérieur plutôt connu pour son respect des règlements et son sens du devoir. Zéro poursuivit :

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi Harlock lors du premier décollage de l'Arcadia, le jour de son exil ?

Genzo soupira.

- Parce qu'il faut du cran pour tout quitter, je suppose. Aussi parce qu'il ne fallait rien avoir à perdre et je ne voulais pas exposer mes proches derrière moi.

- Harlock et Toshiro n'avaient-ils vraiment rien à perdre ?

Le caporal Kenzaki marqua à nouveau son étonnement et hésita à répondre. La conversation prenait une tournure inattendue et il commençait à se sentir en confiance avec ce commandant qui discutait avec lui d'égal à égal. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma et prit son temps avant de déclarer :

- Je ne saurais répondre pour Toshiro mais pour ce qui est d'Harlock, je pense justement que c'est la femme qu'il aimait qui lui a permis de s'affranchir de tout ce qui le retenait sur Terre.

Il forma quelques ronds de fumée qui se dissipèrent dans l'air et il regarda à nouveau Zéro en face :

- Vous n'y étiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour-là ?

Zéro fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le premier décollage de l'Arcadia, l'exil d'Harlock, la fin de la Voix de la Liberté,… tout ceci faisait partie de la mémoire collective des terriens et plus particulièrement des opposants au régime en place. Mais certains l'avaient vécu. Le soldat continua :

- J'ai côtoyé Maya à cette époque-là, j'ai essayé de protéger du mieux que j'ai pu cette femme admirable de la folie des hommes et des Illumidas, aux côtés de soldats valeureux et malgré la défaite, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mes agissements …

Il fit une pause mais Zéro put voir qu'il était perdu dans des souvenirs lointains car ses yeux fixaient le vide sans s'accrocher au moindre détail environnant.

Il s'était persuadé au début de leur rencontre que si Harlock avait eu un positionnement moins tranché lors de la grande guerre galactique, l'exil aurait été levé mais la réalité était plus simple : le pirate s'en moquait. Il s'accrochait à ses rêves et ses espoirs ; et sur Terre, les chaînes existeraient toujours sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Il se leva sur cette phrase, remercia son compagnon de table et alla régler la note d'un geste machinal. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent lorsqu'il quitta le bar. Dehors, un vent frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux châtains et il respira à plein poumon l'air de cette planète pour laquelle il s'était toujours battu.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, sur Gun Frontier**_

Harlock n'avait pas vraiment baissé la garde, il n'avait pas non plus fait montre de la prudence de rigueur lorsqu'un ennemi cherche absolument à vous nuire. Il n'avait juste rien voulu changer à ce rituel sacré pour lui, ce rendez-vous en solitaire qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

A ce moment là, seul devant la tombe de son meilleur ami, Van Haro était bien loin d'occuper son esprit. Un mince sourire nostalgique flottait sur son visage impassible et il respira à plein poumon l'air terreux de Gun Frontier dont il foulait le sol chaque année à la même date. Il déposa une bouteille de vin rouge d'un excellent cru près de la croix en bois alors que Tori-San voletait nerveusement autour du chapeau troué qui ne quittait pas ces lieux.

- Tu es si désespérément prévisible, lança une voix traînante juste derrière lui.

L'homme en noir ne se retourna pas et acheva le cérémonial sans se presser.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, Van. Tu ne respectes toujours rien.

Les deux anciens compagnons d'armes se firent finalement face dans un silence religieux, se revoyant pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Le bleu profond des yeux de l'un se réverbérant dans le tumulte du Styx du regard acéré de l'autre, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour exprimer ce que le temps n'avait pas gommé. Bien des images leur revenaient ainsi en mémoire et au milieu de ces souvenirs, un visage féminin, de longs cheveux aux reflets du soleil, un nom qu'aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de prononcer.

- Si tu es venu pour en finir, allons-y ! commenta simplement le hors-la-loi à la cicatrice.

Derrière ce calme apparent, on devinait aisément une assurance sans faille et le commandant du Goliath ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de recul instinctif. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harlock dégaine son Gravity Sabre et le pointe sur le soldat blond.

Van Haro fit un geste discret et des dizaines de soldats apparurent de toute part. Le pirate hésita une seconde à presser la détente. Cette hésitation fut fatale… Une approximation, la seconde de trop, une erreur qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes… Haro perçut le doute, cette faiblesse passagère et l'assaut fut donné… Face au nombre, il n'y eût pas de résistance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je me battrais à la loyale, d'égal à égal ? Tu es toujours si naïf…

Il partit dans un rire démoniaque qui donnait à ses yeux bleus un éclat tout particulier. Une légère brise soulevait quelques unes de ses mèches d'un blond doré soulignant encore d'avantage l'expression métallique de son visage. Il ajouta avec une fierté teintée d'un éclat de folie :

- Attends de voir la forteresse que je me suis construite, attends de voir les armées que j'ai levées…

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu règnerais sur l'univers entier que ça ne la ramènerait pas…

Le pirate, les poings entravés par des liens solides, semblait avoir perdu de sa force vive, le regard qu'il portait sur son rival restait voilé d'un peu de tristesse, cependant son attitude générale marquait un certain calme et une absence complète de peur. Van Haro eut même l'impression de lire de la compassion dans l'œil noir de son ancien compagnon d'armes et cela déclencha une sorte de fureur incompréhensible :

- Ne me regarde pas comme si tu me plaignais ! C'est toi qui vas bientôt regretter de ne pas être déjà mort.

- Il n'est pas trop tard Van…

Si la voix n'était qu'un murmure, le ton était ferme bien que sans grande conviction, comme une ultime invitation à déposer les armes, une intimidation morale d'un homme qui n'était pourtant pas en position de force. Et la certitude profonde que plus rien ne pouvait rendre à cet Adonis avili, l'insouciance qui avait jadis animé ses iris azurs…

- Tu as eu tort si tu as cru un instant que je pouvais changer, je ne laisserai jamais les mêmes faiblesses que Maya envahir mon cœur. Je n'aurais de cesse de croire que seule la force brute peut tout résoudre…

L'homme balafré n'argumenta pas et l'autre y vit une sorte d'aveu d'impuissance, mais cette victoire intellectuelle ne parut pourtant pas le réjouir, il concéda dans un souffle :

- Si tu voulais me prouver quelque chose, Harlock, il ne fallait pas m'épargner. Il ne fallait pas hésiter…

Harlock ne le savait que trop bien, il sentit l'amertume du blond qu'il interpréta comme un reproche amer, une dernière désillusion et eût cette fois l'impression d'avoir véritablement échoué. A partir de là, il accepta comme un juste châtiment la colère désenchantée de celui qui fut autrefois un ami. Il sut également qu'il allait souffrir à hauteur de l'espoir inconscient de délivrance que l'autre avait mis en lui et en sa possible victoire et il s'y prépara.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Trois vaisseaux stationnaient en orbite de cette planète forteresse. Immobiles dans le silence profond de l'espace. Sur deux d'entre eux, flottait le pavillon de la liberté. L'un rouge sang sur un navire d'un autre âge aux allures de dirigeable, l'autre noir ébène comme la cape du capitaine le plus redouté de la galaxie. Plus en retrait, le troisième engin était flanqué d'un tout autre emblème véhiculant pourtant les mêmes valeurs de liberté.

Sur le premier, la célèbre pirate à la crinière de lionne, les bras croisés et les traits hiératiques, fixait l'espace sans un mot. L'impuissance. L'attente. L'incertitude. Tout ce qu'elle détestait la figeait là, à cet endroit reculé de l'univers et son naturel sauvage se sentait à l'étroit, frustré. Inutile.

Sur le second, la même attente avait réduit au silence les principaux membres d'équipage qui occupaient le pont. La tension palpable se lisait dans tous les yeux. Les mains fermement arrimées à la barre de navigation, la délicate silhouette mince de l'officier en second se détachait des visages plus grossiers des autres pirates. Un adolescent faisait les cent pas avec une énergie et une nervosité qui contrastaient avec ce trop pesant silence. Et une musique de harpe terriblement lancinante s'insinuait en chacun d'eux.

Enfin, sur le troisième, c'était une atmosphère plus étrange qui régnait. Le commandant semblait nettement tendu et cela ajoutait à sa prestance. Nul n'osait en tout cas parler de peur d'une réaction vive de sa part. Il n'y avait pas la même tension que sur les autres bâtiments mais tous sentaient qu'un grand virage était en marche et l'attente s'étirait là comme si le temps s'était arrêté de tourner.

Et puis l'image s'afficha sur tous les écrans. Le visage de porcelaine de ce Dorian Gray leur apparut, les yeux toujours aussi vides, le teint toujours aussi pâle, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres dans une expression à peine humaine. Il toussota légèrement, donnant à son aspect majestueux des faux airs de tuberculeux.

- Chers amis de la Terre, une nouvelle ère va s'instaurer aujourd'hui, une ère où les faibles n'auront plus leur place. La marche naturelle de la vie qui doit reprendre son cours… La loi universelle du plus fort.

Il s'autorisa un léger rire qui résonna dans le silence qu'il devinait monacal peu importe l'endroit de réception.

- Aujourd'hui commence mon œuvre de pacification par le feu. Les faibles ne seront pas épargnés, mais je laisserai la vie à ceux qui m'ont combattu s'ils acceptent une reddition immédiate.

Puis il prit place devant la caméra et affronta ses spectateurs imaginaires d'un regard hautain, intense et sans concessions possibles :

- Et au cas où, il vous resterait comme un réflexe, l'idée stérile d'espérer… sachez ce que je fais à ceux-là…

L'angle de la caméra changea de quelques degrés pour se bloquer sur _lui_. A genoux sur un sol pierreux, le dos courbé, marqué de larges traces rouges, les poignets bleuis enserrés de lourdes chaînes en plomb qui lui imposaient une position presque debout, le capitaine rebelle leur apparut à bout de force. Il redressa le visage vers la caméra, une lèvre fendue avec un mince filet de sang, le regard résigné, les cheveux mêlés de transpiration sur des traits qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur superbe. Car non, la violence, la souffrance n'entamaient pas la grandeur de ce guerrier déchu.

Loin de cette salle, silencieusement, plusieurs personnes avaient sursauté devant ce spectacle. Les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner la paume de la main, Warrius Zéro fixait l'écran avec une colère contenue et un incommensurable sentiment d'impuissance.

Des larmes incontrôlées naissaient sous les longs cils de Kei Yuki et glissaient le long de ses joues sans même que la jeune femme ne cherche à les contenir. La harpe s'était tue et le froid semblait désormais entièrement envahir les lieux.

La voix doucereuse et traînante du commandant du Goliath retentit à nouveau, laissant entendre un léger sentiment de satisfaction devant l'évidence de l'effet escompté obtenu :

- Voilà à quoi mène la quête de liberté et voilà comment s'éteint une utopie.

Puis se tournant triomphalement vers Harlock, il ajouta :

- La servitude offre aux hommes le confort et la sécurité. Ton équipage n'a plus qu'à se rendre, tout est fini.

Et puis dans ce silence électrique et dans cette atmosphère tétanisée, contre toute logique, la voix grave d'Harlock se fit entendre. Ferme. Refusant d'abandonner.

- Un seul jour de liberté vaudra toujours une éternité entière de servitude, Van.

Sur son visage fatigué, la flamme dans son œil sortit les spectateurs de leur torpeur, il maintint son regard braqué sur la caméra, contractant les muscles de ses bras pour éviter de trembler :

- Renoncer à sa liberté c'est renoncer à sa qualité d'homme, mes hommes ont conquis leur liberté, ils ne me doivent rien et ma mort ne changera pas cela. Ils se battront.

La voix se brisa légèrement, témoignant de l'état précaire du pirate. Il cracha un peu de sang et se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour s'obliger à conclure.

- Kei… Reste fidèle à ce en quoi tu crois.

Un éclair flamboyant de colère s'empara de Haro, une gifle magistrale fit définitivement taire le pirate et dans un second mouvement d'humeur, il éteignit la caméra et envoya un coup de pied furieux dans le matériel. Il saisit le visage de son rival par les cheveux, le forçant à une confrontation visuelle :

- Pourquoi es-tu borné à ce point. Tu vas mourir ! C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Te sacrifier pour ta putain de chimère de liberté ? Comme _elle_ !

Il avait aboyé sur le ton de l'insulte mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de paroles qu'il déversait sur le pirate désormais muet aux provocations :

- Si tu étais revenu, le jour de l'insurrection, si tu avais accepté l'esclavage, elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui ! Quelle cause valait le prix de sa vie ? de son cœur pur ? de son amour imbécile pour toi ?

Harlock toussa à nouveau un peu de sang et braqua son regard épuisé sur celui du blond, les lèvres articulèrent péniblement quelques mots qui prenaient des allures de combat contre l'engourdissement inexorable qui le gagnait, réduisant sa volonté peu à peu…

- Maya n'était pas ce genre de personnes, Van et tu le sais. Elle n'aurait jamais permis que je revienne, que je lui sacrifie l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Elle ne voulait pas me voir vivre enchaîné…

Cette dernière phrase, bien évidemment, faisait pleinement écho à la situation présente et cela calma inexplicablement le tortionnaire. Il libéra le pirate de son emprise et son regard s'attarda un peu sur lui, il termina tristement :

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

Et il quitta la pièce.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Sur l'Arcadia, personne n'avait encore bougé, chacun restant hypnotisé par l'écran à présent noir devant leurs yeux.

- Le capitaine a perdu la main, commenta de manière assez inattendue Yattaran, rappelant ainsi à tous qu'Harlock n'était finalement qu'un homme, aussi faillible que les autres.

Kei, d'ordinaire discrète et effacée, se retourna vivement vers son homologue et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de disserter sur le pourquoi de sa présence là-bas.

Yattaran la regarda avec un sourire :

- Très bien Kei, que proposes-tu ?

_Kei… Reste fidèle à ce en quoi tu crois._

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, la dernière phrase du capitaine résonnait dans son esprit comme un écho infini. Une phrase destinée à elle seule. Pas à Emeraldas, Mimee ou même Tadashi, comme on aurait pu d'avantage s'y attendre. Juste pour elle. Une façon de l'adouber aussi aux commandes de l'Arcadia. L'Arcadia qui ne réagissait pas… Que ferait Toshiro, bon sang ?

Elle caressa un instant la barre de navigation et eut l'impression de sentir le vaisseau vibrer sous ses doigts. Quelles étaient les options ? Se rendre pour espérer que Haro laisse la vie sauve à Harlock ? Fuir la défaite ? Bien sûr que non… Elle inspira :

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps de faire comprendre à tous que l'Arcadia ne dépend pas d'un seul homme. Montrons comment se battent les pirates pour leur liberté et leur capitaine. Hissons l'étendard de la révolte !

Les pirates présents sur le pont affichèrent enfin un sourire et levèrent le poing en signe de ralliement à leur officier en second. Yattaran s'étira un coup et regardant Kei avec un hochement de tête d'approbation, il ajouta :

- Moi, ça me va. Le capitaine nous a toujours laissé libre de fuir ou de nous battre mais je renoncerai difficilement au plaisir de mettre la pâtée à ce Haro.

Tadashi, lui, était resté crispé sur son siège. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, aussi longs que ceux de son capitaine, dissimulaient en partie son regard furieux. Abandonner Harlock ? Il ne l'entendait pas de la même façon :

- Il a été clair. Si on attaque, il le tuera.

Le cœur de Kei se serra un peu face à cette éventualité, mais être fidèle à Harlock, c'était défendre ses idées plus que sa vie… Elle alla donc à l'encontre de ce que lui dictait son cœur et conserva un ton ferme :

- Si nous n'attaquons pas, nous renions ce que nous sommes.

- Je refuse d'être libre à ce prix.

Il partit en courant, les plantant tous là, le feu dans les yeux. Le bruit de son pas rapide dans les couloirs métalliques du vaisseau leur indiqua sans équivoque son intention de quitter l'Arcadia. Kei allait réagir mais c'est Mimee, cette-fois-ci, qui l'en empêcha. La jurassienne semblait plus diaphane encore que d'ordinaire, presque évanescente.

- Laisse-le Kei, Tadashi a fait son choix.

- Mais seul, que peut-il faire ?

- Il ne sera pas seul.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger son amie que l'officier radar informa :

- Demande de contact du Karyu, chef.

Elle accepta la transmission, réalisant dans le même temps qu'avant de faire cavaliers seuls, elle pouvait se tourner vers le _Queen Emeraldas_ et le _Karyu_ qui constituaient des soutiens de taille. Aussi, elle ordonna de partager également la transmission avec le vaisseau de la femme pirate. Sur l'écran central, l'image du commandant Warrius Zéro apparut, expression grave et teint presque livide mais avec un regard sévère qui se posa sur la jeune femme.

- Quelle est votre position ?

- Il n'est pas question de nous rendre.

Zéro marqua une pause, pesant mentalement ce qu'impliquait cette déclaration.

- Et la navette qui vient de quitter votre vaisseau ?

- Tadashi n'a pas notre aval, mais il refuse de ne rien tenter pour Harlock.

_Tadashi Daiba, bien sûr._

Le jeune poulain d'Harlock, ce garçon qui réalisait sans s'en rendre compte un véritable parcours initiatique auprès d'un homme aussi sage que sauvage. Impulsif, impétueux, passionné. Comment pouvait-il accepter de sacrifier des concepts à la vie d'un ami ? Warrius Zéro sourit en lui-même. Il le comprenait. Lui, commandant d'un vaisseau exceptionnel et d'une flotte d'hommes prêts à tout pour le suivre, lui qui défendait ses idées avec autant de forces que le capitaine pirate, lui non plus ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser mourir son frère ennemi.

- C'est du suicide. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…

Un nouveau silence indiqua à tous qu'ils improvisaient au fur et à mesure que les mots venaient.

- Zéro, tu as toujours une navette ennemie sur ton vaisseau ? demanda soudainement la voix acier du capitaine Emeraldas. La question suffit à rendre clair le plan d'urgence ridiculement basique et absurde suggéré par la pirate rousse, Zéro s'y engouffra :

- Mettez-moi en contact avec le jeune Daiba avant qu'il ne se fasse réduire en cendres par les sentinelles de Haro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota : désolée pour ce long retard, ces trois chapitres-ci n'étaient pas les plus faciles et passionnants à écrire, mais bonne résolution de nouvelle année obligeant, je poursuis en promettant d'être plus constante pour remercier mes quelques lecteurs anglophones et francophones :)  
**

**20.**

- Warrius...

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ses doigts survolèrent un instant sa chevelure d'un bleu très pâle remettant en place une mèche calée derrière son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Marina, mais comprends-moi, je le lui dois.

Elle posa un regard doux sur son commandant et tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas. Qui pourrait être capable d'arrêter dans son élan cet impétueux combattant qui suivait toujours ce que son instinct lui dictait ?

- Puis, on ne peut pas laisser cet homme prendre l'ascendant sur nous, quel espoir nous resterait-il après ça ? Je refuse de croire que la guerre est perdue.

- On peut fuir et organiser la contre-attaque.

Il fit un geste d'humeur dont elle ne se formalisa pas, suggérer la retraite à un guerrier revenait à lui retirer son âme.

- Harlock est le symbole de sa victoire, si on le récupère, tout sera à recommencer pour lui.

- C'est tellement insensé. Harlock veut-il seulement être secouru ?

C'était bien entendu la véritable question et Zéro savait que Marina avait visé juste. Non, le pirate n'était pas imbattable, mais il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas lutté de toute son âme. Il refusa d'y réfléchir se fiant à ses convictions à lui. Plusieurs fois, Harlock était venu lui tendre la main dans le brouillard. Il n'était pas envisageable de l'abandonner sans rien tenter. Il quitta le navire à bord de la navette ennemie sans aucune hésitation.

Le plan, désarmant de simplicité, consistait juste à s'introduire sur la base ennemie en profitant au maximum du malentendu, en se faisant passer pour un allié, tractant un spacewolf de l'Arcadia "prisonnier". Deux personnes seulement parviendraient ainsi surplace : Warrius Zéro et Tadashi Daiba, chacun dans leur engin. Le Karyu et les deux vaisseaux pirates ouvriraient le feu pour faire diversion.

Zéro essaya d'ôter de sa tête la vision de son ami épuisé à bout de force en tentant de se convaincre que sa combativité était demeurée intacte. Il essaya également d'oublier la probabilité infime de mener à bien cette mission suicide qui n'avait rien de rationnelle. Tadashi le tira de sa réflexion en engageant la conversation sur une fréquence radio archaïque qui échapperait en toute logique à toute tentative d'interception.

- Commandant Zéro, je ne vous ai jamais dit...

- Je sais, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il y eut un blanc à mesure qu'ils approchaient tous deux de leur destination dans leurs engins respectifs.

- Il ne doit pas mourir, dit simplement le garçon avec une ferveur qui renforça Zéro dans son choix.

Pour rassurer son jeune associé, néanmoins, il laissa entendre un rire franc et ajouta:

- Il en est bien incapable.

Ils se turent et amorcèrent l'arrivée dans l'orbite de la planète.

- Identification.

Zéro pianota sur le tableau de bord et entra le code extirpé au prisonnier. Il tâchait de croire en sa bonne étoile et sa voix ne trembla pas pour répondre à la question suivante.

- Bienvenue à Bord, S217, motif d'atterrissage ?

- Un prisonnier de l'Arcadia intercepté.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit ?

- Il dit détenir des informations pour le commandant suprême. Monnayables.

- Arf. Les pirates... Permission accordée.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, les deux navettes pénétrèrent sur l'intouchable base ennemie, passant contrôle après contrôle. Déconcertant. Ils atterrirent enfin. Zéro avait revêtu un uniforme vert sombre, un peu large pour sa stature, égayé par un écusson à l'effigie du Goliath sur l'épaule gauche. Il avait dissimulé une partie de ses cheveux châtains auburn sous une casquette de même couleur qui avait également l'avantage de masquer en partie son regard. Tadashi le suivait, la tête basse, les mains liées dans le dos. Quatre soldats vinrent à leur rencontre avec un salut militaire différent de celui utilisé par les membres de l'UT.

- Je peux voir votre pass et votre carnet de vol ?

Zéro glissa sa main vers son arme, espérant un miracle qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Parfaitement synchrones, l'Arcadia et le Queen Emeraldas lancèrent l'offensive aérienne. Le résultat fut immédiat, une sirène d'alarme stridente retentit sur la base ennemie et les soldats de Haro s'élancèrent vers la salle des navettes oubliant momentanément les deux hommes.

- Séparons-nous, lança juste Zéro à Tadashi qui défaisait discrètement ses liens d'attaches.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et dissimula le sigle trop voyant de l'Arcadia sous une veste ennemie que le commandant terrien lui tendit. Ils empruntèrent des corridors opposés.

Alors que le Cosmowarrior s'apprêtait à quitter le hall d'atterrissage, il aperçut au loin le colonel Haro qui se dirigeait à pas vifs vers le Goliath, visiblement courroucé par cette attaque pirate qui semblait échapper à ses pronostics personnels. Son sang se glaça à la vue de celui contre lequel son cœur réclamait vengeance et son poing se contracta à nouveau sur son Cosmodragon. Puis le visage pâle du capitaine Harlock s'imposa à sa mémoire, le rappelant à sa priorité du moment. Il détourna les yeux du Goliath et s'éloigna vers ce qui lui semblait être une longue galerie de cellules.

Il longea l'étroit couloir qui s'offrait à lui, profitant de la débâcle générale pour jeter un œil dans chacune des geôles dont les portes épaisses étaient grillagées de barreaux qui permettaient de se faire rapidement une opinion de leur contenu. Ce qu'il y vit l'effraya et il accéléra le pas, soudainement mû par une inquiétude qu'il tentait de faire taire en lui depuis qu'Harlock lui était apparu sur l'écran du Karyu. Le temps comptait… Il attrapa par le col un jeune soldat et lui indiqua d'un regard l'arme qu'il cachait sous sa veste :

- Où se trouve le capitaine Harlock ?

L'autre frissonna et lui désigna un embranchement de corridors d'un mouvement à peine perceptible du menton. Zéro remercia et lui administra un coup léger derrière la tête pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'aurait pas l'occasion de donner l'alerte dans l'immédiat. Il poursuivit son chemin dans le sens indiqué pour tomber face à une lourde porte bétonnée protégée par trois gardes. L'un était adossé tout contre la paroi, alors que les autres avaient délaissé un jeu de cartes, visiblement dérangés par la sirène d'alarme qui n'avait toujours pas cessé.

Le bruit couvrit providentiellement les coups de feu du terrien. Il ouvrit la porte d'un tir supplémentaire et tira les corps à l'intérieur afin de gagner le maximum de temps avant d'être découvert.

Comme il l'avait supposé, il était là.

Dans cette pièce si étroite pour un amoureux de l'espace, immobilisé par des chaînes si épaisses pour un homme épris de liberté… Oui, Van Haro connaissait bien son ennemi pour lui imposer ce que son cœur craignait le plus : l'enfermement et l'immobilisation…

Warrius Zéro était resté interdit. Même vaincu, le capitaine Harlock conservait une prestance qui n'autorisait pas la pitié. Les lourdes attaches qui lui cisaillaient les poignets le maintenaient redressé bien qu'à l'évidence, il n'en avait plus la force. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient lacérées de larges traces de fouets, marques rougies contrastant avec le blanc de sa peau et s'ajoutant à d'anciennes blessures que le temps n'avait pas suffi à gommer. La sueur et le sang séché s'étaient mêlés à ses fins cheveux d'un brun d'ébène et accentuaient la pâleur de son visage plus aristocratique que jamais. Tout indiquait la lutte solitaire et acharnée qu'il avait menée contre la fatigue et la douleur.

L'autre homme s'arracha à la contemplation glacée de ce spectacle et se précipita vers son ami.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

- Je suis venu te chercher…

Le pirate, à ces mots, inclina le visage comme s'il se réveillait d'un coma profond et que sa volonté de fer ne suffisait pas à l'en extirper. Son regard essaya de se fixer sur celui qui venait de parler sans y parvenir. Zéro sortit à nouveau son arme et brisa les chaînes. Il n'eût que le temps d'amortir la chute du hors-la-loi qui s'effondra sans forces sur le sol froid de la cellule. Il lui murmura tout bas :

- Fais un effort, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Il continuait de lui parler, persuadé que seul son esprit pouvait redonner vie à son corps meurtri :

- Merde Harlock, nul ne peut te vaincre et surtout pas cet homme-là qui n'a rien de ta force.

Cette fois-ci, il vit nettement les mains du capitaine rebelle se contracter sur le sol.

- Tu n'as rien à expier, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Si tu abandonnes, sa sœur sera morte pour rien. Tu voulais le libérer de sa prison, tu te souviens ?

Et contre toute attente, Harlock redressa son visage et posa sur son ami un œil d'une intensité extrême, si perçant que Zéro eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Puis un voile de fatigue atténua à nouveau la vivacité de son regard. Il tenta néanmoins de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes sans parvenir pour autant à se lever. Si fragile. Son souffle se fit plus rapide à la mesure de l'énergie qu'il déployait pour puiser en lui la force nécessaire. Il parvint à se hisser debout et darda son regard sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai failli attendre, souffla enfin l'homme blessé en guise de premiers mots.

La voix était fragile comme du cristal, légèrement chevrotante dans une bouche pâteuse mais la tentative d'humour suffit à rassurer son ami qui sentit immédiatement le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Il enroula fermement son bras autour de sa taille, essayant de le soutenir au mieux pour sortir de là, tout en expliquant à voix basse :

- Nos vaisseaux font diversion pour nous permettre de te sortir d'ici.

- Nous ?

- Tadashi Daiba.

Harlock illumina un bref instant son visage d'un très discret sourire puis fut secoué par une toux sèche. Il cracha quelques gouttes de sang.

De sa main libre, le commandant du Karyu chercha dans sa poche un objet et retira finalement une petite flasque de Whisky argentée qu'il tendit au pirate.

- Bois ça.

L'autre obtempéra sans demander de précisions. Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge et lui donna le coup de fouet nécessaire pour réquisitionner ses forces. Il serra les dents, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre homme.

- Un peu simpliste, ton plan, non?

- Cette blague, on a du improviser, monsieur voudrait se plaindre en plus ?

Le ton restait à l'humour, mais Zéro n'était pas dupe de la douleur contenue que sa voix vacillante peinait à cacher.

- Van ne tardera pas à réagir...

Ils ne furent pas si tôt sortis de la cellule que le colonel Haro, encadré de deux soldats, surgit en courant au fond du couloir, arme au poing.

Warrius Zéro, bien que soutenant son ami, avait eu le réflexe de sortir son Gravity Sabre et les cinq hommes s'immobilisèrent.

Le blond était vêtu d'une veste sombre avec des reflets mordorés dont le revers était piqué d'une rose noire brodée sur le tissu. Harlock n'avait guère été surpris de ce choix de symbole qui évoquait à la perfection sa sœur défunte autant que la perte de ses illusions. A sa taille, un lourd ceinturon surmonté d'une boucle en bronze accueillait deux types d'armes à courte et longue portées dans un fourreau recouvert de velours. Ses yeux brûlants s'attardèrent un instant sur le pirate sans cacher l'étonnement suscité par son instinct de survie et surtout sa forte résistance qu'il avait contre toute logique sous-estimée. Son regard dévia doucement jusqu'à l'inconscient venu le secourir au milieu d'une fourmilière de personnes qui avaient pour principale mission d'éradiquer tout contrevenant au nouveau régime.

Pour reprendre contenance, un sourire railleur déforma ses lèvres fines...

- Deux pour le prix d'un !

Il n'eût pas loisir de terminer sa phrase que Zéro avait tiré dans sa direction, animé par une soudaine colère et un désir irrépressible de vengeance qui lui firent manquer son effet de surprise, rendant son tir plus imprécis que d'ordinaire. La contre-attaque de Haro fut immédiate et Harlock n'eut que le temps de pousser Zéro, encore aveuglé par ses émotions, pour lui éviter l'impact du tir très précis.

Le silence retomba une seconde et le pirate essaya de se maintenir debout péniblement, privé de l'appui du commandant terrien. Il ne vacilla pourtant pas lorsqu'il s'exprima enfin.

- Van, fais preuve d'honneur, affrontons-nous à la loyale.

Le blond partit dans un de ses rires démoniaques, continuant de les tenir en joue.

- A la loyale? Tu ne tiens même pas debout !

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite !

Le ton était impératif. Et pourtant, Zéro qui regardait son ami ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable, les muscles de ses jambes étaient contractés au maximum tentant de rétablir un équilibre incertain. Ses blessures accentuaient sa pâleur et il semblait qu'une simple bise aurait suffi à le faire chanceler. Cependant, nul ne pouvait ignorer la fermeté de sa voix, l'étincelle de son œil, la présence d'une inébranlable volonté capable de déplacer des montagnes et qui suffisait à faire douter quiconque de la précarité réelle de son état physique.

Du reste, Van Haro était sur la défensive.

- Je me bats en lieu et place de mon capitaine !

Tadashi Daiba les avait finalement rejoints et sitôt sur les lieux, il s'était positionné devant l'homme balafré, avec le Cosmodragon de son supérieur, retrouvé loin de là, pointé sur les ennemis, s'offrant sans hésitation comme bouclier.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt où les adversaires en nombre égal se jaugeaient en silence sans lancer d'offensives. Tous savaient que l'attente serait défavorable aux pirates et à leur allié et que des soldats à la solde du Goliath pouvaient surgir d'une seconde à l'autre par l'un ou l'autre des côtés du couloir. Un choc violent secoua soudain la base ennemie et tira chacun des acteurs de sa contemplation muette.

Dans leur champ de vision, ils reconnurent sans peine la lame de l'Arcadia qui éperonnait une partie des bâtiments auprès d'eux, provocant l'éparpillement et la panique des soldats présents. La débâcle qui s'en suivit profita bien évidemment aux trois fugitifs. Zéro avait réagi au quart de tour, il s'était précipité vers le capitaine rebelle et avait juste eu le temps d'ordonner à Tadashi :

- Aide-moi à le sortir d'ici, on dégage !

Tadashi les couvrit pendant que les deux hommes progressaient vers la salle d'embarquement. Haro était resté à terre, surpris par les secousses, et n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer. C'est donc contre toute attente et tout pronostic qu'ils parvinrent à rejoindre leur navette et à décoller.

Le commandant du Goliath se rua à leur suite, furieux de les avoir manqués. L'ordre retentit sur toute la base avec des allures de menace: priorité donnée à la destruction du spacewolf frappé d'une tête de mort. Toutes les navettes qui papillonnaient autour de la base de Haro convergèrent massivement vers l'engin dissident manœuvré nerveusement par le jeune pirate. Le meneur du Karyu lui servait de co-pilote, tout en surveillant le plus discrètement possible l'état de santé passablement inquiétant du troisième occupant.

C'est le Queen Emeraldas qui arriva en renfort le premier et qui accueillit le spacewolf déjà bien abîmé par les tirs ennemis. Tadashi posa la navette dans une fumée noire et les trois occupants posèrent pied sur l'imposant vaisseau de la femme pirate.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

La maîtresse des lieux parut immédiatement sur le lieu de l'atterrissage forcé, elle s'avança directement vers Harlock sur qui elle posa un regard inquiet. Rassurée de le voir vivant bien que fortement affaibli, elle changea d'expression et embraya sur un ton franchement vindicatif :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang !

- Le moment n'est peut-être pas très bien choisi, fit remarquer Zéro.

Elle posa un regard brûlant sur l'impudent qui avait eu l'audace de s'adresser à elle de la sorte et le terrien eut l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois :

- Toi, je te tolère sur mon vaisseau, il serait malvenu de me contrarier.

L'avertissement était clair et le ton suffisamment menaçant pour qu'il évite de se croire en terrain conquis sur ce croiseur qui ne faisait partie de ses alliés que par personne interposée.

La question était restée en suspend. D'ordinaire, le capitaine pirate ne se justifiait jamais de ses actes ou de ses choix et personne n'attendait donc de véritables explications. Pourtant, il regarda son amie, droit dans les yeux, et il parla d'une voix grave et chaude :

- Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? Que par amour, on peut risquer sa vie. Je devais savoir s'il était encore temps pour qu'il entende raison. C'est … son frère.

La guerrière rousse accusa le coup et sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation sous-tendue de Toshiro. Elle radoucit cependant le timbre de sa voix pour répondre, ce qui était une attitude assez inhabituelle.

- Je te comprends mais je t'ai connu plus sûr de tes engagements.

- Yattaran dirait sans doute que j'ai perdu la main.

L'échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais les alarmes du Queen Emeraldas résonnèrent soudain autour d'eux et Harlock fut pris dans le même temps d'un vertige, ne parvenant plus à garder le contrôle. Tadashi fut le plus prompt à réagir pour le soutenir et Emeraldas posa une main sur son épaule et mit un maximum de chaleur dans la voix.

- Harlock, prends soin de toi, je t'en prie... Je vais prendre la relève.

Puis son regard se durcit à nouveau et le regard acier qu'elle porta sur Zéro ne souffrait cette-fois d'aucune possibilité de réponse négative.

- Toi, tu t'occupes de lui, le temps que je nous sorte de ce guêpier. Tu n'es pas autorisé à mettre un pied sur ma passerelle. Suis-je bien claire ?

Il acquiesça sans prendre ombrage de la dureté et de la menace de la femme pirate. Mais ce geste d'assentiment ne parut pas la contenter, elle se rapprocha et lui souffla à voix basse avec la même intonation d'intimidation :

- Il lui arrive quoique ce soit et je t'en tiens personnellement responsable.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit aucune réplique et quitta la salle d'embarcation pour le pont avec un pas rapide, entraînant le jeune Daiba avec elle.

Le Queen Emeraldas était un vaisseau étonnant qui semblait émaner d'un autre âge, avec ce galion en guise de cabine qui rappelait les pirates des mers de jadis contrastant avec le zeppelin à l'allure futuriste. Il y avait quelque chose de résolument mystique qui suffisait à confirmer la légende du cuirassé qui choisit lui-même son capitaine… Trouvé sur une planète aujourd'hui détruite, il devait à Toshiro la plupart des améliorations qui en faisaient l'indestructible bâtiment qu'il était devenu.

Son armement consistait principalement en de multiples batteries de lasers disposées tout le long du fuselage. Il n'avait pas une force de frappe aussi puissante que l'Arcadia mais il disposait d'une option de camouflage invisible très efficace… C'est ce dispositif que déclencha Emeraldas, à contrecœur, pour favoriser une retraite anticipée. La fière femme pirate n'était pas différente de son homologue masculin, elle répugnait au repli pendant un combat mais il était dérisoire de penser que les trois vaisseaux alliés si puissants soient-ils, puissent être en mesure de rivaliser avec le Goliath au meilleur de sa forme, une armada composée d'une centaine de vaisseaux de première classe et une base armée à proximité. Si le Queen se mouvait avec une vitesse et une maestria indéniables, l'Arcadia et le Karyu souffraient de l'absence de leur capitaine respectif. Les deux femmes qui pilotaient étaient loin d'être des débutantes mais elles n'avaient pas cependant la même maitrise que leur commandant.

Sur le fier croiseur au pavillon rouge, deux êtres mécaniques basiques qui comptaient parmi cet étrange équipage, escortèrent les deux hommes dans une salle de repos.

- Merci, les soins attendront, déclara fermement Harlock à l'attention de son guide, faisant clairement comprendre qu'aucun humanoïde ne l'approcherait tant qu'il serait encore conscient.

Il vit le regard réprobateur de son ami et s'en accommoda parfaitement. Il chercha dans les tiroirs de cette pseudo-infirmerie avec des gestes sûrs qui indiquaient qu'il connaissait les lieux. Il trouva enfin une seringue et un flacon de sérum qu'il s'injecta seul refusant l'assistance de son compagnon d'un simple regard. Il s'allongea et détendit l'ensemble de ses membres mis à rude épreuve.

- Ce sauvetage, c'était de l'inconscience.

Zéro sourit, il savait que c'était une forme de "merci".

- Parce que selon toi, ça n'était pas insensé de venir me secourir seul sur une planète gelée ?*

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent en silence semblant se comprendre, comme si l'amitié qui avait succédé à plusieurs années d'affrontement, était désormais là comme une évidence.

- Je sais que ton amitié pour Oyama est sacrée mais ta témérité s'apparentait surtout au suicide. N'importe qui pouvait prévoir que tu serais là-bas…

Harlock ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à rétorquer à cela ? Ils savaient tous les deux que si cela avait été à refaire, le pirate n'aurait rien changé à ses actes. Zéro ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où le capitaine hors-la-loi avait défendu le laboratoire de Toshiro au-delà de toute logique simplement pour honorer une promesse dont le brave professeur ne se souvenait même pas. Il avait hésité entre l'admiration que cette droiture et ce courage avaient suscitée en lui et l'évidence de la stupidité d'un tel entêtement.

L'anesthésiant commençait à faire de l'effet et le terrien vit son ami se détendre et relâcher un peu le contrôle qui lui avait permis de tenir jusque là. Il se dit que le lâcher prise devait être une notion inconnue du pirate.

Emeraldas reparut aussi inopinément qu'elle les avait quittés. Comme à son habitude, elle s'approcha d'Harlock, oubliant l'autre invité et lui parla d'une voix dans laquelle pointait un peu d'amertume :

- Nos vaisseaux ont subi quelques avaries pendant la bataille, il est sage de se replier sur SSX et préparer une vraie stratégie de contre-attaque.

- Je te remercie de ton aide mais je comprendrais très bien que…

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse mener cette bataille seul. Et puis… elle me concerne également. Mon pavillon rouge devrait suffire à t'en convaincre ?

Elle lui avait coupé la parole sur un ton sec mais Harlock reçut parfaitement le message tout autant que l'allusion. Emeraldas avait admiré Maya, sa force, sa fragilité, son inflexibilité. En souvenir de ce cœur pur, dont le sang avait permis à Harlock et Toshiro de vivre libres, elle avait hissé son drapeau rouge, symbole à jamais d'une liberté dont on doit payer le prix.

Warrius Zéro, devant ces deux âmes solitaires et pourtant si semblables, eut le sentiment d'être de trop. Il se demanda encore quelle était sa place parmi ces pirates bien plus proches de leurs idéaux que des gens qui les entouraient. Il toussa pour attirer leur attention et faire un peu retomber la tension palpable dans la pièce.

- Je ne sais qu'une chose. C'est le devoir de tous les hommes d'honneur d'empêcher un monstre pareil d'agir, peu importe la raison personnelle qui vous y pousse.

La femme pirate posa ses yeux de braises sur lui.

- Tous les hommes d'honneur ? Nous ne sommes que trois ici à ce que je vois. Où étaient-ils ces hommes d'honneur dont tu parles lorsque les Illumidas envahissaient la Terre ?

- Arrêtez.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix autoritaire de l'homme en noir qui avait claqué ramenant le silence dans la pièce. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais sa volonté de désamorcer tout conflit était si claire que la pirate à la crinière rousse accepta de baisser les armes.

- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis et j'espère bien que nous aurons l'occasion de trinquer comme autrefois, lorsque ton cœur était moins triste et moins amer; déclara Zéro avec un regard franc, tendant la main à la célèbre guerrière.

Emeraldas le dévisagea un instant, évidemment surprise et peu habituée à ce qu'on lui tienne tête, et accepta finalement de lui serrer la main, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

- Je te dois des excuses. Disons que je ne sors pas beaucoup et que je manque un peu de tact.

Le convalescent s'autorisa un léger rire et dans la pièce il y eut comme un petit air d'autrefois.

(*) voir "une amitié sous la glace"


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

L'imposant zeppelin du Queen Emeraldas parut enfin sur l'Îlot de l'Ombre Morte. A peine le vaisseau arrimé à la station de réparation, une poignée de pirates de l'Arcadia se précipitaient déjà à la rencontre de leur capitaine. Il parut toujours aussi affaibli mais bel et bien sur pied, soutenu par Tadashi et Zéro, et Kei Yuki, cette fois-ci, ne put retenir le geste spontané qu'elle eût dès qu'elle le vit.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre le torse du guerrier blessé comme pour se rassurer en entendant d'elle-même les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Notre indépendance n'aurait pas eu la même saveur si tu n'étais pas revenu.

Il se dégagea imperceptiblement de l'étreinte et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Tadashi, toujours un peu jaloux, fit un signe au médecin de bord pour rappeler que la priorité du moment n'était pas aux retrouvailles.

Pendant que le capitaine ne pouvait guère se soustraire aux soins de première urgence, le lieutenant Yattaran s'approcha du commandant Zéro.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des gens bien, nous n'avons que faire de la hiérarchie et de la discipline, nous sommes fainéants, ivrognes et parfois primaires mais le capitaine nous a acceptés comme nous sommes sans jugement.

- Une définition personnelle de la piraterie, je suppose ?

Yattaran sourit de toutes ses dents à la réflexion du terrien.

- La vérité, c'est qu'il sait lire en chacun de nous. Derrière un petit bonhomme autiste féru de maquettes, il a peut-être vu un capitaine en second à qui il pouvait confier ce qu'il a de plus cher : son vaisseau.

Continuant de sourire, il lui désigna Tadashi.

- Derrière un adolescent impulsif, il voit un scientifique, voire un futur commandant. Et je pourrais continuer pour chacun des êtres simples qui peuplent notre cher Arcadia.

Zéro s'était tu, étonné de voir ce petit homme disgracieux discutant avec lui avec un bon sens en effet insoupçonnable.

- Bref, ce que je veux dire. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené. L'Arcadia existe sans son capitaine, mais ce ne serait pas pareil.

Il parlait vrai et avec une aisance familière. A l'évidence, il n'y avait plus trace des méfiances et des querelles passées, ces pirates le considéraient à présent comme un des leurs. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par ses propres hommes d'équipage qui venaient à sa rencontre, Marina en tête.

Emeraldas se rapprocha de Yattaran et regardant le soldat terrien s'éloigner vers son bâtiment, elle commenta sous le sourire du pirate :

- Il ne veut pas le reconnaître mais il y a de la piraterie en lui.

Pendant ce temps, le docteur Zéro s'affairait déjà dans l'infirmerie de l'Arcadia et vilipendait son capitaine comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans un état précaire en sous-entendant que ce n'était rien. Mimee suivait des yeux les gestes rapides et assurés du médecin et posa ses mains sur le front d'Harlock qui s'était allongé de mauvais grès sur un lit.

- Le docteur a raison, Harlock, une volonté de fer ne suffit pas toujours à maintenir le corps en état de fonctionner.

_Tu ne le sais que trop, n'est-ce pas ? Toshiro a pourtant lutté de toute son âme contre la maladie…_

Le hors-la-loi à la cicatrice ne répondit pas, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une onde chaleureuse détendre ses membres meurtris. Les mains de la jurassienne diffusaient un faible halo lumineux autour du visage du blessé.

- Relâche-toi à présent, je te promets de ne pas forcer tes barrières, je suis juste là pour toi. Tu n'as plus à lutter…

Il se sentit en confiance et envahi de la douce aura de sa compagne. Il eut l'impression d'être au milieu d'un champ de fleurs verdoyant, une image mentale chère à Mimee et qu'elle avait coutume de lui envoyer pour le détendre. Il sentit la fatigue le submerger, il sût qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre le sommeil réparateur qui l'appelait, il sût qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

- Il n'y a que toi qui parviennes à le calmer, plaisanta le brave médecin en regardant dormir son intrépide capitaine.

Mimee attrapa une bouteille de vin sur l'étal qu'elle but presque d'un trait, prétextant que son intervention l'avait épuisée. Elle posa son regard doré sur l'homme assoupi et murmura d'une voix délicate.

- Son esprit est difficile à apprivoiser et je suis flattée de la confiance qu'il me témoigne.

Ce disant, elle se teinta subitement d'un jaune presque phosphorescent, résultat prévisible de la trop grande quantité d'alcool ingérée en si peu de temps. Le docteur s'esclaffa un instant et reprit un air sérieux tout en appliquant une sorte d'onguent sur les blessures du rebelle.

- Son esprit est peut-être fort, mais je connais bien des hommes qui seraient devenus fous sous la douleur de certaines de ses blessures.

Mimee promenait ses doigts sur les mèches emmêlées d'Harlock effleurant légèrement son visage avec un attendrissement étonnant de la part d'une femme de cette race.

_Mais lui n'est pas un homme ordinaire, s_e dit-elle simplement, tout en ayant conscience que le médecin disait vrai et que le fier guerrier avait du ressentir la douleur bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Elle aperçut miss Kei et Tadashi près de la porte d'infirmerie qui attendaient pour les nouvelles et elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas calme, promenant sa fine silhouette longiligne jusqu'au sas d'entrée.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Plusieurs heures de réparation s'était écoulées déjà sans que les trois vaisseaux ne quittent leur repère. Warrius Zéro foulait le sable de la plage artificielle de la magnifique base pirate SSX. Il avait glissé machinalement son bras autour de la taille de Marina et aucun d'eux n'avaient prononcé de mots. Il semblait pris par ses réflexions et la jeune femme s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Ishikura et Takeshi les avaient rejoints, sortant enfin le commandant de ses pensées.

- Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas convaincus de l'alliance que j'ai moi-même sollicitée avec l'Arcadia et le Queen Emeraldas mais cette défaite nous montre que nous ne serons pas trop de trois contre la forteresse de Haro, insista encore Zéro les bras croisés, avec un ton autoritaire.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai discuté avec le jeune Daiba, butté comme un pirate, mais très intelligent gamin. Je crois que nous pourrons être en mesure de briser la protection du Goliath, amorça l'officier mécanicien, de loin le plus ouvert à la coopération avec les hors-la-loi à la tête de mort.

- Regardez… souffla soudainement Ishikura en faisant un très discret signe de la tête en indiquant le bout de la plage.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir la Queen Emeraldas en personne venir à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'elle fut à leur niveau, son regard acier ne se posa que sur le commandant Zéro, ignorant le reste de l'auditoire car ne s'encombrant pas de bienséance mondaine.

- Harlock veut te voir.

Elle l'avait dit comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre et Zéro s'était légèrement raidi. Il n'eût pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit que la belle rousse se tourna vers Marina Oki comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

- Biomécanique de type aquatique ?

La commandante en second du Karyu se mit sur la défensive et cette simple attitude fut perçue comme une confirmation.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait eu des survivants.

La colère instinctive qui venait de naître en Marina s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure infiniment triste que la guerrière entendit à peine.

- Je suis la seule.

- Chacun à notre façon, nous sommes tous des survivants, répondit la pirate de façon énigmatique avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux.

- Quand un amour est mort, on ne voit plus rien, on est condamné à survivre, interpréta le commandant terrien et tous se turent comprenant bien le parallèle qu'il faisait avec sa propre vie.

Et dans cette atmosphère lourde, personne ne le retint lorsqu'il s'éloigna à son tour en direction du vaisseau pirate.

Il n'avait pas sitôt pénétré sur le Pont de l'Arcadia que Kei Yuki se retourna vers les deux capitaines et informa :

- Nous ne savons pas si Haro a repéré la base mais il a quitté sa forteresse et il navigue tout proche. Vraiment proche.

La jeune femme indiquait un point sur l'écran principal. Harlock avait quitté son flegme habituel et ne cherchait pas à cacher son inquiétude. Il imaginait aisément la colère de son ancien compagnon d'armes qui s'était laissé piéger comme un bleu par deux malheureux soldats en pleine mission suicide. Zéro devança sa réaction :

- Il nous cherche. Je peux faire diversion pour l'éloigner d'ici, tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

L'homme à la cicatrice afficha un air contrarié et d'une voix ferme presque autoritaire, il répondit :

- Personne ne le connaît aussi bien que moi. Merci pour ton aide, Warrius, il est temps que tu rejoignes ton vaisseau et que tu me laisses face à mon destin.

- Non. Tu n'as pas autorité sur moi. Et ce n'est pas _ton _combat !

Harlock parut légèrement surpris même s'il ne s'attendait pas réellement à voir le commandant Zéro accepter si facilement de se soustraire au conflit, il n'eût cependant pas loisir de rétorquer qu'Emeraldas apparut sur l'écran central.

- Profitons que le Goliath soit sorti de sa tanière pour lancer nous-mêmes l'offensive. Nos vaisseaux ne sont pas en si mauvais état. Et je refuse de rester là terrée comme dans une souricière !

Elle n'avait pas suggéré, elle avait ordonné et de toute évidence, le ton ne supposait pas de réponse négative. Sur le pont de l'Arcadia, une tension palpable se faisait sentir. On ne tenait pas souvent front au capitaine Harlock. Le rebelle darda alors son regard profond sur la charismatique Amazone et parla sans détours.

- Tu es une excellente navigatrice mais le Queen n'est pas un vaisseau taillé pour l'attaque, tu seras d'emblée sa cible.

- Cela te laissera tout loisir d'agir, répondit-elle du tac au tac sans sourciller et sans fléchir.

Une courte minute de silence s'en suivit, les deux hors-la-loi semblant s'affronter du regard. Dans cette atmosphère électrique, le beeper de Zéro retentit rappelant aux deux pirates qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Bien reçu, Marina, j'arrive, mets le Karyu en état d'alerte.

La poigne ferme d'Harlock l'arrêta dans le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé vers le sas de sortie.

- Je n'ai pas été clair apparemment. Le Goliath est à moi.

Emeraldas allait protester, tout comme le Cosmowarrior qui tenta de se dégager d'un simple mouvement, supposant à tort, que l'état précaire de son ami ne lui permettrait pas de maintenir la pression.

- Emeraldas. Jamais l'Arcadia_ ne me laissera _mettre ta vie en danger. Je n'hésiterai pas un instant à me dresser contre toi si je ne peux te maintenir au sol que par la force.

Le ton était menaçant et une étincelle brillait de mille feux dans cet œil unique braqué sur la pirate rousse. Il se retourna vers le commandant terrien sans laisser à la guerrière le temps de répondre.

- Tu es un homme d'honneur Warrius, ne peux-tu comprendre que cette bataille doit se faire à la loyale, à un contre un ?

- Non… Lui n'a pas d'honneur et il n'y a pas que ton duel en jeu… Haro est une gangrène, je ne peux risquer de te voir perdre face à lui, je ne peux risquer de le voir s'en sortir indemne, même si cela ne te paraît pas fair-play !

- Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Warrius Zéro n'eût pas le temps d'apprécier la signification de cette dernière phrase prononcée du bout des lèvres par le pirate qu'il reçut un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle et lui enlevant instantanément toute possibilité de riposte. Il s'effondra dans les bras du redoutable hors-la-loi, inconscient.

Aucun membre de l'équipage de l'Arcadia n'osa murmurer le moindre mot. Un silence glacial s'imposa immédiatement, gelant jusqu'aux mouvements des pirates présents sur le Pont. C'est Emeraldas qui reprit la parole la première, d'une voix toujours ferme mais dans laquelle on devinait des inflexions plus douces que d'ordinaire :

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires…

Il remercia sans cérémonie et s'adressant à Tadashi, il déclara :

- Merci de raccompagner le Commandant Zéro à bon port, Tadashi. Avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance et qu'il ne nous invective d'une colère légitime.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta sans discuter pendant que Mimee s'approcha d'Harlock murmurant doucement :

- Il t'en voudra mais il comprendra.

Un mince sourire pour toute réponse.

- Capitaine ?

Il se tourna vers Kei, la seconde à oser s'exprimer, devançant l'ordre imminent de décollage. Sous ses longs cils, la douceur de son regard azur n'échappa pas à l'œil inquisiteur d'Harlock, elle parla pourtant sans détours :

- Si tu as pu te débarrasser de Zéro et Emeraldas, je voulais que tu saches qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour moi. Je te suis au combat.

Cette frêle silhouette qui égayait de sa seule présence les journées de ces pirates rustres se tenait là, tête basse devant ce capitaine qui semblait parfois évoluer au milieu d'eux comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Le contraste entre eux était visible de tous. La douceur face à la force.

Il ne répondit pas. Yattaran, qui n'intervenait que de manière exceptionnelle dans la vie du vaisseau, sentit le besoin inexplicable de venir au secours de sa coéquipière. Comme les autres, il avait peur de voir la colère volcanique d'Harlock se déchaîner contre ce cœur pur. Il prit le ton le plus décontracté qui soit :

- Compte sur moi aussi cap'tain. Passer à côté d'un peu d'action, ça, jamais.

Quelques brouhahas autour d'eux laissaient deviner des « moi aussi » timides. L'homme en noir leur céda, avec un léger geste de la main.

- En avant, lentement !

L'Arcadia quitta la base SSX sous le regard imperturbable d'Emeraldas, bras croisés, seule au milieu du pont de son vaisseau, prête néanmoins à accourir au moindre signal de cet homme aux côtés duquel elle avait combattu tant de fois.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Le son et les vibrations du beeper à sa ceinture tirèrent le commandant Zéro de son étourdissement passager. Et sitôt qu'il eut repris connaissance, il se mit à pester, tout en époussetant d'un geste machinal les plis de son pardessus.

- Erreur de débutant.

Il se redressa péniblement, le souffle encore un peu court pour découvrir le visage impassible de la femme pirate qui poursuivit calmement :

- Ne jamais baisser la garde, commandant, c'est le B-A BA…

Il jura de plus belle et tourna instinctivement son regard vers le ciel pour deviner la lourde silhouette de l'Arcadia qui s'éloignait de l'îlot de l'Ombre Morte. Il amorça un mouvement en réaction mais s'immobilisa dès qu'il entendit la pirate poursuivre :

- C'est ce qu'il veut, dois-tu vraiment t'en mêler ?

Il croisa enfin le regard froid de la guerrière. Il y lut un étrange mélange de résignation et de détermination.

- Haro est dangereux et Harlock n'est pas rétabli, l'union ferait notre force…

- Si tu as confiance en lui, respecte son choix.

Elle vit qu'il n'était pas convaincu:

- Je le comprends mais je ne peux m'y résigner.

Devant sa franchise, Emeraldas lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre son vaisseau qu'elle n'avait quitté que le temps de s'assurer que le soldat reprendrait ses esprits dans de bonnes dispositions. Il comprit qu'elle le laissait libre d'agir à sa guise et qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de rejoindre Harlock s'il décidait d'aller à l'encontre des vœux de son ami.

- Merci… dit-il simplement.

L'amazone fut légèrement surprise, elle se retourna pour l'interroger du regard. Il désigna le Cosmodragon à sa ceinture.

- Sois à la hauteur de celui qui le portait.

- Sois sans crainte. Et il me tarde de l'utiliser.

Il la salua et s'empressa de rejoindre son bâtiment, désireux de suivre son instinct premier et de se lancer dans la bataille avec ou sans l'aval du pirate. Après tout, il avait toujours agi ainsi et rien ne l'obligeait à suivre les ordres de qui que ce soit. Il fut accueilli par ses officiers en second qui commençaient justement à s'inquiéter du silence prolongé de leur commandant.

- Ces pirates bornés croyaient facilement se débarrasser de moi. Montrons-leur comment se battent les hommes de droit !

Les soldats répondirent à l'envolée de Zéro en se précipitant chacun à leur poste de combat. Le Karyu décolla ainsi, une bonne trentaine de minutes après l'Arcadia, sous le sourire bienveillant d'Emeraldas.

_Il te plairait, Toshiro, ce guerrier de l'espace. N'aie crainte pour Harlock, il est en de bonnes mains._

Harlock tenait ferme la barre de son vaisseau et le Goliath apparut bientôt face à eux, loin de sa forteresse tout comme l'Arcadia était à présent loin de sa base secrète. Les deux navires spatiaux s'immobilisèrent à distance respectable. Le pirate se doutait qu'en cette heure, son adversaire se maudissait de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve, il imaginait bien que pour cet affrontement-ci aucun des deux commandants ne commettrait l'erreur de sous-estimer l'autre. Pas deux fois. Ce combat serait le dernier.

- Tadashi…

Le garçon releva ses mèches châtains devant ses yeux d'un geste rapide :

- Capitaine ?

- Pour le bouclier du Goliath…

- Je suis prêt.

Le capitaine sourit. Sa confiance en ses hommes était totale. Comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il ne faillirait pas. Il se sentait faible, il ne pouvait le nier, mais la douleur était une composante qu'il avait toujours su dompter. Et surtout, malgré des élancements diffus dans son corps, il sentait la douce énergie de Mimee. Il lui adressa un très discret signe avant de lancer l'assaut.

- Tourelles parées !

- Parées, capitaine !

- Feu !

Les salves de tir fusèrent par intervalles réguliers vers le vaisseau à la rose noire et se heurtèrent au bouclier. Comme à la précédente bataille, l'écran protecteur du Goliath se teinta de bleu et renvoya le tir comme un simple jeu de ricochet. Harlock, préparé à cette éventualité, fit tourner la barre entre ses mains avec rapidité et évita de justesse sa propre attaque, ainsi que le premier assaut émanant du Goliath. Il adressa un regard interrogatif au jeune Daiba.

- Quelques ajustements encore, je sais que je peux traverser ce bouclier, il faut que je trouve les bonnes fluctuations. J'y suis presque.

Yattaran passa son nez au-dessus de l'épaule du garçon et fit un large sourire d'approbation, il expliqua :

- Il faut une énorme quantité d'énergie pour créer des fluctuations permettant, durant un laps de temps très court de faire traverser un flux d'énergie à travers un pareil bouclier.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de Tadashi et indiqua l'écran devant lui, pointant du doigt une courbe :

- On est bon, là. Ré-arme.

L'homme en noir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il donna un violent coup dans la barre et face à l'appareil ennemi, une seconde décharge s'échappa des tourelles de l'Arcadia. Le tir fit mouche devant le regard médusé de tous les pirates. Le Goliath n'avait pas essayé de manœuvrer pour se replier, trop habitué à dépendre de son bouclier qu'il pensait imparable. Une épaisse fumée indiqua que la coque du navire avait également été touchée. Tadashi lâcha un « hourra » retentissant.

- Feu ! ordonna à nouveau le capitaine, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Le Goliath avait réagi mais le premier coup porté avait suffi à l'affaiblir. Au tir suivant, le bouclier disparut définitivement.

- Les dômes projecteurs sont touchés, et probablement le réacteur principal ! clama Tadashi sans pouvoir réprimer une certaine fierté dans son annonce.

- On aborde ! commanda Harlock sans attendre.

Yattaran et Kei exprimèrent le même froncement de sourcil. Mais ils devaient s'en douter, Harlock avait besoin de voir Haro en face de lui, l'affronter par vaisseau interposé ne pouvait le contenter et il était inutile de lui rappeler que si les pirates avaient un léger avantage dans le combat spatial, il n'en serait pas de même en face à face. Ils essayèrent d'apprécier l'état physique de leur capitaine en se tournant instinctivement vers Mimee mais n'obtinrent aucune information complémentaire, la jurassienne demeurant silencieuse.

Un bruit sourd leur indiqua que le tube d'abordage avait trouvé sa cible, les menant directement à la coursive principale du redoutable vaisseau ennemi.

- Kei, avec moi.

Tadashi n'eut pas le temps de protester que les deux pirates s'étaient déjà élancés vers leur cible.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bon, je me décide à finir cette petite fic qui tire un peu en longueur en m'excusant platement pour le rythme mou de ces derniers chapitres. Je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite de cette fin mais je n'aimais pas l'idée de la laisser inachevée. Merci à mes quelques lecteurs et lectrices; tout particulièrement Aerandir, iLoveHarlock, Apersonne et Patnkatz mais aussi ceux de passage, comme MamYum, Cléopâtre ! :-)  
**

**26.**

Si Harlock était encore faible, il ne le montrait pas, se frayant un chemin entre les sentinelles de Haro avec l'aisance d'un chat, armes aux poings. La jeune femme n'était pas en reste, habituée aux combats d'abordage, déstabilisant peut-être ses adversaires par cette silhouette si inhabituelle dans un conflit armé.

Et puis, très vite ils l'aperçurent, au détour d'une coursive, curieusement sans escorte.

- Van !

Sous le coup de la surprise, le blond s'immobilisa face au hors-la-loi qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux bleus azurs prirent une expression indéfinissable avant de se durcir offrant un mur d'opacité où seule la froideur de son âme pouvait encore se lire. Sa main droite gantée de blanc se contracta sur le pommeau de son Gravity Sabre et d'un geste ample, il dégaina son arme pour la pointer sans la moindre hésitation sur l'homme drapé de noir qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Le capitaine rebelle avait réagi avec la même vivacité, braquant son arme dans sa direction. Ils semblèrent s'évaluer du regard en silence pendant que Kei était restée en retrait n'osant pas le moindre mouvement.

- Toi contre moi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Harlock ne répondit pas, son œil perçant toujours rivé sur son adversaire. Haro esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant. Il reprit sur le ton de la provocation, se mettant en position de combat :

- Je n'ai peur de rien et de personne !

- Tu as peur de toi-même et c'est la pire de toutes les peurs… se contenta d'affirmer le pirate.

A ces mots, la colère de l'autre sembla monter d'un cran.

- Tu es toujours si arrogant, si sûr de tes choix… ces mêmes choix qui ont coûté la vie à la plus belle personne que le monde ait porté !

- Je suis fidèle à ce pourquoi elle a donné sa vie. Mais toi… Tes regrets ont nourri ta colère, ta haine, ta souffrance. Ils t'enchaînent à celle que tu ne pourras pas faire revivre…

- Tais-toi !

Ce disant, il se lança à corps perdu dans le duel, mû par une colère sourde et une volonté de faire cesser les mots qui s'insinuaient en lui comme du poison. Le bruit métallique de leurs Gravity Sabre s'entrechoquant résonnait dans le silence du vaisseau.

La folie dans les yeux du guerrier blond paraissait décupler ses forces et Kei suivait l'affrontement d'un regard inquiet, la main crispée sur la crosse de son Cosmogun, prête à intervenir.

Ils se servaient de leurs armes comme d'une épée car leurs mouvements rapides ne laissaient pas le temps de pointer et tirer. Le pirate prit d'abord le dessus, entaillant le cuir de la veste de son adversaire au point de laisser apparaître une traînée de sang sur la rose noire de son épaulette. Mais le commandant du Goliath était animé d'une telle rage que cela n'eut pas même l'air de le ralentir.

- J'ai toujours été plus fort que toi, Harlock.

Il n'eut pas sitôt prononcé ces mots qu'il parvint à faire feu de son arme désarmant le hors-la-loi malgré tout plus affaibli que d'ordinaire. Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans ses yeux bleus acier. Il n'eut cependant pas loisir de réarmer son tir pour porter un coup fatal au pirate désormais à sa merci, que Kei Yuki, s'interposa, s'offrant en rempart de son capitaine, cosmogun au poing.

- Kei, écarte-toi, ordonna doucement Harlock.

- Je regrette, capitaine, répondit la jeune fille sans lâcher son arme, le ton se voulant aussi ferme que celui de son supérieur.

Van Haro sembla la découvrir pour la première fois et se perdit un instant dans les yeux bleus et les boucles blondes de l'officier en second de l'Arcadia.

_Depuis quand n'avait-il pas observé la douceur des battements de cils d'une femme ? _

Elle profita de sa surprise et ne fit pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer, elle ne se fia pas à la beauté de glace du visage de son ennemi, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête en cet instant était protéger son capitaine, elle tira sans sommation.

Le guerrier à la rose noire reprit ses esprits dans la même seconde, s'écartant avec une agilité et une rapidité déconcertantes, pointant son arme vers la source de l'attaque. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il fut à son tour désarmé par un nouveau tir venu du sas d'entrée.

- Warrius, tu ne pouvais pas rester en dehors de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le nouveau venu s'avança doucement sans lâcher des yeux le commandant du Goliath.

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un pirate, Harlock, tu devrais le savoir.

Léger sourire entendu entre les deux amis. Van Haro le perçut et profita de cette fraction de seconde pour dégainer à son tour son Cosmogun, tout comme Harlock, leurs deux Gravity sabre toujours à terre.

Chacun des combattants menaçaient quelqu'un de son arme mais la scène semblait figée dans une attente tendue.

- Ce colt… murmura Haro en regardant l'arme dans la main de Zéro.

- Tu le connais ? C'est celui de mon ami. Celui qui a construit ce vaisseau sur lequel flotte le pavillon de Maya, celui qui m'a donné ma liberté et que tu aurais voulu que je renie, souffla Harlock tout bas.

- Pourquoi te font-ils confiance ? Pourquoi te font-ils tous confiance alors que tu causes leur perte ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage fatigué du pirate, souvenir furtif d'une complicité perdue, puis il répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais trahi Maya, Van. Jamais. Et l'amitié d'hommes braves m'a porté ici devant toi, toujours fidèle à ce pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours battus, elle et moi… et toi, autrefois…

- L'amitié ? Balivernes. Se souvenir détruit.

- Porter son passé en soi, c'est au contraire la condition nécessaire pour conserver l'intégrité de soi.

Ils virent une hésitation, une défaillance dans la détermination du soldat blond, ils sentirent émerger une détresse infinie sur son visage impassible. Zéro contracta ses doigts sur la détente mais fut paralysé dans son geste par le regard profond de l'homme en noir.

Derrière Haro, quelques uns de ses soldats avaient paru et s'étaient postés en secours, arme tendue, plus ou moins conscients d'être de trop dans cette confrontation. Chacun savait que le premier coup qui partirait entraînerait la déferlante de tous les autres.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Les yeux de Van Haro se posèrent tour à tour sur Kei Yuki et sur Warrius Zéro, semblant sonder du regard lequel de ces deux valeureux combattants comptaient le plus pour le pirate.

_Les deux, sans doute._

La suite se passa très vite. Le colonel à la Rose noire dirigea finalement son cosmogun vers le commandant du Karyu sans lâcher Harlock des yeux. Contrairement aux pronostics, on n'entendit qu'un seul tir. Le si terrible Van Haro s'effondra sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes, une tâche rouge unique s'étendant doucement sur sa poitrine. De l'autre côté, le Cosmodragon encore fumant d'Harlock qui n'avait pas bougé… Les derniers hommes de Haro fuirent alors sans demander leur reste…

Harlock s'approcha du guerrier blond dont la poitrine se soulevait par à-coups, laissant passer un souffle rauque et court entre ses lèvres. Il glissa ses doigts sur la peau de porcelaine de son frère ennemi, déplaçant une mèche pour découvrir ce regard océan si vide de toute joie, braqué sur lui.

- Pourquoi, Van ? Pourquoi ce gâchis ? Pourquoi m'avoir convié à ta mort ?

Miss Kei et Zéro s'étaient avancés et se tenaient juste derrière le pirate à la fois soulagés et attristés, conscients que cette victoire-ci avait des relents plus amers que d'autres pour leur ami.

Du sang coulait des fines lèvres roses de cet Adonis soudainement si fragile et si pâle et ce rouge d'un carmin violent jurait, comme une insulte, avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il tendit faiblement sa main vers celle que le pirate n'avait pas retirée de son visage.

- Il fallait que je sache Harlock… si tu étais à la hauteur de ma sœur, de sa mort, de sa foi en toi. J'ai cru à la destruction pour faire renaître ce monde, notre monde, celui de notre Arcadie…

- Et tu t'étais bien trompé.

- Je sais oui, il a fallu que je te croise à nouveau, si sûr de tes choix et de ton chemin, si fidèle à ce qu'elle croyait pour que je comprenne mon erreur.

Instinctivement, Harlock posa son œil orageux sur la plaie rouge sur son torse, évaluant la gravité de son état.

- Non… Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour moi. Tu sais bien que je suis mort là-bas en même temps qu'elle.

Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, le pirate glissa sa main sur la blessure, espérant faire cesser le torrent de vie qui s'échappait inexorablement de ce guerrier dont la rose noire teintée de rouge ne pouvait que lui rappeler ce lien de parenté qu'il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit.

Le blessé reprit, plus péniblement encore, luttant contre l'engourdissement qui gagnait déjà une partie de son corps :

- Rien ne peut racheter mes actes mais je dois te dire…

Il toussa un peu et l'image du pirate devint floue devant ses yeux océans, curieusement plus lumineux que jamais. Puis il ne parvint plus à lutter, il esquissa un sourire qui valait tous les « pardons » de la Terre, et dans son regard d'un bleu lagon, tous les nuages qui assombrissaient son âme semblèrent se dissiper. Le regard entendu d'un Harlock toujours aussi insondable fut la dernière image qu'il emporta avec lui.

Alors que le pirate s'apprêtait à quitter ce lieu, son regard fut attiré par un éclat léger sous la chemise du corps pâle de Van Haro. Il dirigea ses doigts gantés vers la lueur et découvrit un pendentif qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir toujours vu au cou de sa bien-aimée. Son regard se perdit encore une seconde dans un ailleurs inaccessible aux deux guerriers qui l'accompagnaient puis il ouvrit la main froide du soldat blond, y déposa le collier, referma ses doigts dessus pour lui laisser cet ultime cadeau.

Le rebelle se redressa et sortit son Gravity Sabre avec lequel il salua le défunt.

Kei fit également un signe destiné à ceux qui se sont bien battus et Warrius Zéro, comme on peut le deviner, détourna le regard de cette scène car pour lui, en effet, il n'y avait nulle rédemption possible pour un tel assassin.

Les trois alliés quittèrent le vaisseau sans un mot, Harlock eut un geste discret de remerciement pour Kei qui avait su réagir au bon moment. Celle-ci rosit légèrement puis devançant les deux hommes, elle lança sans regarder son capitaine :

- Je m'occupe d'en finir avec le Goliath.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans la cabine du pirate.

Le regard sombre d'Harlock semblait encore plus impénétrable que d'ordinaire, les feux contraires qui animaient sa prunelle noire témoignaient d'un intense débat intérieur.

Zéro préféra les lieux communs au silence glacial de la pièce. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine de l'Arcadia qui s'était assis sur l'imposante chaise en bois massif sculptée d'une tête de mort.

- Tu savais bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire.

Le reflet froid de l'œil unique de son interlocuteur lui renvoya un message sans équivoque, la demande muette mais impérieuse de demeurer seul.

- Non… Laisse-moi être là avec toi pour partager ta douleur.

La douceur, mêlée à la fermeté, qu'il mettait dans sa voix, ramena Harlock à la faculté de parler. Il se leva et tourna le dos un instant à son invité :

- Ton amitié me touche, Warrius. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul et je pense que tu as trop faussé compagnie à tes hommes ces dernières semaines.

Il lut une prévisible déception dans le regard du commandant du Karyu, mêlée à une forme de compréhension.

_Depuis combien de temps le rebelle n'avait-il eu de véritable conversation d'égal à égal sur ce qui touchait son cœur ?_

_Toshiro..._

- Le pendentif de Haro, entama prudemment l'officier terrien sachant qu'il marchait sur des œufs chaque fois qu'il évoquait quelque chose de trop personnel.

- … représentait plus pour lui que pour moi.

Il avait tourné son visage vers lui et planté son regard intense dans ses yeux. Il précisa :

- Je suis fidèle à des sentiments, à des promesses, pas à des photos ou des objets vénérés comme des reliques. Sauf le respect que je te dois…

Les traits de Zéro se durcirent aussitôt, pensant à la montre à gousset qui ne le quittait pas tel un porte-bonheur qui faisait partie intégrante de lui-même. Un vrai retour à l'envoyeur que cette phrase, lancée avec la fermeté et la neutralité habituelles du pirate.

Il lui adressa finalement un sourire très léger et prit congé du pirate. Amorçant cette retraite, il crut un instant voir scintiller une larme sur la joue du hors-la-loi, mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de vérifier. Alors qu'il quittait la cabine du capitaine, Mimee l'interpela avec douceur :

- Commandant, ne lui en demandez pas trop, c'est une âme solitaire qui tire sa force de sa capacité à se détacher de tout sentiment. Mais il faut comprendre que tout ça, Haro, Maya, ça l'affecte bien plus qu'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

- _Pour rester fidèle à un rêve, il faut toujours renier quelque chose ou quelqu'un, à commencer par soi? _cita-t-il se rappelant d'une phrase du pirate.

Il afficha finalement un sourire franc, salua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et s'éloigna vers la salle des navettes avec planté dans le cœur le déchirement d'un homme qui avait tué le frère de son unique amour.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Bord de mer, sur Terre**_

Warrius Zéro et Marina Oki s'arrêtèrent un instant devant cette mer houleuse aux reflets mordorés du soleil couchant.

Le commandant lâcha la main de sa compagne et fit quelques pas s'immobilisant au bord de l'eau dont l'écume n'épargnait pas ses bottes de militaires. Sa main serra un objet dans sa poche. Il regarda le soleil avec un sourire apaisé.

- C'est toi qui as raison Harlock. Il faut s'enrichir du passé pour aller de l'avant et profiter de chaque instant...

Il sortit la montre à gousset, contempla une dernière fois le visage doux de ses fantômes à lui, referma d'un coup sec le couvercle et dans un mouvement ample, il lança l'objet dans les ressacs des vagues.

Marina s'avança à son tour, lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire doux, chargé des promesses de renouveau.


End file.
